Make It Real
by JulesLiason
Summary: Alix 'Ava' Vermont finds herself in the BTR series where she realizes that life, no matter the circumstances, is as real as one makes it. OC/Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 1 - The Genesis

* * *

It happened in the most normal, unexciting way possible. 'It' being how she arrived to where she was now.

Simply put Alix, and she herself cringed at how cliché it sounded, 'woke up' in BTR, a show she hadn't watched in over a year- give or take a few weeks.

The only perk of her unknown appearance was that she awoke to a beautiful, lush mansion and that briefly made her forget about the dull pain she was feeling in her head.

Once she finally snapped out of her trance though, the pain wasn't so dull and her view of the really expensive car (A car inside the house!) was blocked by several sets of suit covered legs.

Rubbing her neck, Alix's sight travelled up the clothed legs of the person who seemed to be at the forefront of the others. She eventually ended up staring into a face that had an almost shark-like grin plastered on it.

It was the face of an old man, the wrinkles and thin white-ish hair giving away that much. He was neatly dressed as were the two bodyguards (because with poker faces and intimidating builds like they had, they couldn't be anything less) just behind him.

Her observations were interrupted when the old man, whom she was now vaguely starting to recognise, spoke to her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my Los Angelos Mansion?" he asked, his smile not faltering (and it really creeped Alix out).

Alix scrambled to her feet, though the carpeted floor had been comfortable, and took a few steps back from the old man, which ended up with her having her back against a wall (which she thought was just perfect. Read: sarcasm).

"A-Alix Vermont," she hastily supplied, seeing the old man nod his head to the guard on the right, the dark skinned one whom slipped his hand into his suit's jacket. The bodyguard paused briefly, and Alix sighed in relief upon seeing him retract his hand.

Suddenly the same bodyguard slipped his hand into his pants pocket and (Alix held her breath once more) pulled out a cellular. He punched in a few things with one hand before presenting it to his boss.

The bodyguard retracted his hand at the nod of his boss, whom then returned his full attention to Alix, his smile having been dropped as he viewed the cellular screen. Alix didn't know what was scarier, the smile or the solemn face that he now wore.

"Now would you like to tell me why I can't find you anywhere in the US database?" the old man asked.

"Wait," Alix did a double take, "You have access to that stuff?" White hair (as Alix had decided to call him until she could recall his name or until he himself told her his name, whichever came first) merely chuckled in a way that said 'what a ridiculous question, of course I do'. Even the bodyguards were hard-pressed to smother their snorts of amusement.

Alix vaguely wondered if she had committed some kind of social faux paus.

"Of course I do. I'm rich and famous," White hair declared as if it was the reason enough to hack into the US government's international/national data base.

 _"He should have homeland security and all that jazz breaking down his door and breathing down his neck,"_ Alix thought as she squirmed where she stood.

She peered at White hair nervously, the man was now back to smiling (as if it amused him to see other persons squirm) and it still creeped her out. Honestly she'd rather him be glaring at her or threatening to call the cops or something! His smile was just, unnerving.

"Well?" White hair said with a tilt of his head. As he did so, both his bodyguards' right hands slipped into their suits' jackets. Alix's eyes widened at the action.

"I'm an orphan!" she blurted out without a thought. Both White hair and the bodyguards raised an eyebrow. Alix just shrugged haplessly as nervous half chuckles escaped her lips.

* * *

Alix waited with baited breath as she stared hopefully at the three men in front of her. She had just spewed out a story about how she had lived in an orphanage, far far out in the country that wasn't even registered, until just recently because she ran away wanting to make a name for herself in the big city.

None of the men looked as if they bought her story, but she was only hoping anyways.

"Okay I'll buy it," Griffin announced after a brief (tense) moment of silence and Alix felt her spirit soar-"For now."- only to crash back down to earth and combust in a fiery explosion.

Alix felt her heart stop and start back up, going at speeds that would make cheetah jealous. Her only thought was:

 _"What's gonna happen to me?"_

"In the meantime," Griffin began, "How are you at voice acting?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Four Months Later_

Alix sighed she sat on a chair by a pool. Any other day and she would be relaxing and sipping out of a coconut…but not today. Her throat was too sore for her to relax comfortably. She couldn't swallow without it hurting much less drink anything.

Voice lessons were harder than she thought. A lot of things were harder than she thought. Adjusting to the fact that she was in a TV series was one of those things.

When she figured that bit out, she all but freaked. So much so that Griffin had had one of his guards _tranquilize_ her, with a tranquilizer gun…that the guard carried in the left side of his suit jacket (and God knows that she doesn't want to know what Griffin's guards carry in the _right_ side of their jackets).

How did she find out?

A few things jogged her memory. For instance, being escorted into a voice studio at Roque Records, meeting Gustavo Roque himself (who reminded her of an angry Fred Flintstone with the way he always yelled) and being unceremoniously dumped at the Palm Woods afterwards.

This was where she proceeded to be roped (with a literal rope) up with one Methodist Actress Camille Roberts (she was practising for a cow-girl role), drenched in drool via the resident wonder-dog and lest she forget, where a certain trio of girls told her plainly (Read: meanly) that she would last in Hollywood for about as long as it took them to get their nails done.

And all in two days.

Alix groaned as she reached into the pocket of her khaki pants to take out an orange-flavoured lozenge (a must carry with nowadays). She popped it in her mouth and slouched with relief. She still couldn't believe that Griffin contracted her to do a stupid kiddy show. But she had no choice. The best place to figure things out (i.e. how she got there and how she could get home) was not on the streets. Which meant she had to work her tush and voice off to remain…relevant to Griffin.

Another groan escaped Alix as she reached into her pocket once again, this time to retrieve her cell which was vibrating. She so didn't want to talk.

"Ava, I emailed you your schedule for the next three months. Remember to follow it to the 'T' if you want to have those afternoon relax sessions that you love so much. And don't even think about skipping out on your-"

"Okay!" Alix interrupted the rapid on slot of instructions, her voice a bit scratchy. "Geez Barbie."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" the voice reprimanded.

"Don't call me 'Ava'," she shot back.

A sigh was heard over the phone. "Look Alix, just don't get into any trouble and do what you need to do. Got it?"

"Right." The ebony haired girl nodded even though her correspondent couldn't see her.

The female's voice continued, "I mean, with Gustavo and I going out to find his new talent, I just don't-"

"I get it Kelly," Alix interrupted again, a soft smile playing on her lips. There was a brief pause.

"Okay be good," was the swift response.

Alix's smile widened, "Find new talent."

The line dropped and Alix tucked her phone back in her pocket. She sighed as she went back to nursing her sore throat.

She had an inkling of what was coming. She guessed that her time in this fake world was about to become a real (and yes she dare make this pun) rush.

* * *

Word Count: 1424

* * *

A/N: I wrote this two years ago. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 2- Big Time Start

* * *

 _The Palm Woods_

Alix slurped her smoothie as she walked through the Palm Woods Lobby. Her eyes rolled heavenwards as she savoured the taste of her guava flavoured drink. It was like liquid paradise.

She felt like this smoothie and the previous three were well deserved. She had had a long morning, a long three months actually, and she felt like rewarding herself. She sighed contently and her eyes shut for a brief moment as her throat and entire mouth became delightfully chilled.

It was in that brief moment that she collided with a person walking in the opposite direction of her, knocking off whatever had been on the person's shoulder.

Alix wasted no time in turning around and picking up the item, a towel. She inwardly prayed that the article didn't belong to some snooty actress/singer/dancer/future-famous. She was only just starting to enjoy her smoothie.

"Sorry," she let out, pausing to notice that the opposite end of the towel she had was being held also, the person obviously going for the fallen article the same time she had.

When her eyes travelled up the hand and arm of the person, she was met with the charming smile of a certain blond haired, slightly bushy browed character that was all too familiar.

"Don't worry, it was completely my fault," Kendall smiled.

Alix just stared at him, while inwardly berating herself for blanking out, (even after she had prepped herself for a possible meeting for weeks now).

And now he was starting to stare as if she was odd. "Um can I have my towel back?"

Alix practically jumped on spot and proceeded to shove the towel into his chest without a second thought. There, now her hands were completely empty and she could get out of dodge.

 _"Wait, empty?!"_ she thought alarmed. Didn't she just have a fruit smoothie?

And sure enough she heard the sound of a liquid sloshing on the ground and she looked across from her only to see guava smoothie dripping off of Kendall's shirt, he himself looking a bit stunned.

"I, am so sorry," she began and she was sorry.

 _"A sorry excuse of a female."_ It figures she'd end up doing something like this.

Kendall only smiled amiably, having recovered. "Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time today that a pretty girl got her drink all over me." And now that Alix looked closer at him, past the adorable smile, seemingly toned upper body and hideous Hawaiian shirt, he seemed like someone had thrown smoothies at him.

Alix smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling awkward and bashful, her brain having finally processed his words.

"Well-"

She was cut off by a shout of despair and she knew all too well who must have spotted the scene she had caused, or more likely the mess on the Lobby carpet. She and Kendall stared at aforementioned mess before glancing back at each other.

"Bitters!" she exclaimed, "Run!" And without even looking to see if he had heeded her warning, she took off in the opposite direction.

There was no way she was going to face Bitters so soon after 'The Event'.

To make herself feel better about abandoning him, as she ran, she vaguely thought that she was giving him a lesson that he'd learn applied to a lot of persons in L.A.- 'Every man for themselves'.

* * *

It had taken Kendall all but a few seconds of the brown-eyed girl running for him to do likewise. And not a moment too soon, he briefly glanced over his shoulder only to see a large man crouching over the smoothie spot and crying over it.

His thoughts- _"Well, he needs to get out more."_

The girl, he should have gotten her name, had gone towards the apartment while he had run towards the outside. He gave a light sigh when he thought of his reason for heading outside. His three best friends in the world (and Kelly) were waiting for him outside and don't get him wrong, it wasn't as if he didn't want to see his friends. It was jus-

"Dude what took you so long?" The voice of his friend Carlos interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see them waiting by the limousine.

"Yeah and why do you look as if you're covered in even more smoothie mix?" The self-proclaimed (and the rest of the group actively agreed) genius of the four of them, Logan, spoke.

"Never mind that," James spoke before Kendall could even utter a word, "My fame is waiting, let's go!" And with that he dived inside the limousine to sit beside Kelly.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he entered the limousine, Carlos and Logan having followed James' lead.

And this was the reason he had sighed earlier. It was time for Boot Camp or as he liked to presume Dog Training.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

Alix had long since ventured down to the pool area, pillow in hand. She didn't feel like staying in her small room (which was surprisingly pleasant, though well-deserved after all she had been through for the past eight months). She currently lounged under a shaded area behind the 'V.I.P.' area.

And to believe that Katie had tried to bribe 10 bucks out of her.

 _Flashback_

"Ten bucks." Alix looked down at the adorable girl, who batted her large chestnut coloured eyes and smiled, looking like anything but a baby faced extortionist.

Alix smiled sweetly in return. "Not happening," she replied. Katie's hand that she had extended to receive the money and her smile dropped and those same doe eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Is that a challenge?" Alix refused to step back, no matter how freaky she found the sudden change from 'sweet and innocent' to 'I'll crush you'. Her favourite chair (and she admitted that Hollywood had changed her a bit, but really it was the small luxuries that mattered the most) was back there and she wasn't paying a dime.

Alix straightened up, if she showed any weakness, Katie would only think of her as a Palm Wood Sucker. "Not really, it's a- if you don't let me pass I'm going to let everyone currently behind that rope, know that you suckered them."

Katie raised her chin, an air of defiance surrounding her. "You've got no proof," she stated.

"No, but I've been here longer than you have, so they'll believe me and even if they don't you wouldn't want any blows to your reputation so early on would you?"

Alix and Katie stared off for a moment, before Katie grudgingly stepped aside and allowed Alix passage.

"Well played, my opponent," Katie spoke as she passed her.

Alix smiled triumphantly-

 _"We'll see how you do next time."_

–and continued to do so even though she knew she wasn't meant to hear that last part.

 _Flashback End_

Alix stretched, her purple cotton tee and khaki pants shifting as a result. All of what was around her seemed like a dream and for the past eight months she half expected to wake up in her home with her parents hollering at her to get downstairs before her pig sister ate her breakfast.

Alix brought her right hand to her face and pinched it, hard, as she had done many a times (Hell she'd even had tried clicking her heels thrice). She winced, but as always her surroundings did not shift not in the slightest.

There was no doubt about it, Alix was worried about her parents and sibling, her home and friends. Alix sighed heavily and shook her head, deciding that it was the best option to seek refuge in her sleep.

* * *

Alix rose from her slumber to the sound of singing and those all too familiar voices were singing about _Turds_ and then there was applause.

She glanced over to the opposite side of the pool and for the first time ever, saw all four members of Big Time Rush together in one place. There was James (the pretty one), Carlos (the cute, adorable joker), Logan (the smart one) and Kendall (the eyebrows/leader).

It was so surreal to her. In real life she had never even been in the same city much less the same pool deck with them. In real life they were huge and just not one of Palm Woods' Future-famous (because they were already famous).

Alix sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, it was way too early in the night to deal with this. So she decided to head to her room, where she didn't have to witness the Genesis of fake boy bands (that were real but just not in the universe she was in) and where there was ice cream.

* * *

For the next two days, Alix juggled between lounging in her room at the Palm Woods and doing vocal training and voice recording at Roque Records. She hadn't seen Kelly, Gustavo or BTR (but you best believe she heard all the noise they caused- the crashing, smashing, breaking and of course yelling), but that was okay with her.

She needed some time to herself either way.

Unfortunately for her, time to herself came to an abrupt end when she literally ran into BTR yet again- or more accurately, they ran into her.

It was Friday and she had just finished a one on one session with her show's (Yes, to her it was her show) producer. It was really just a discussion on his expectations of her and her co-cast and how far he expected the series to go- so yeah she had been discussing her career future.

Not to digress, she had been walking out of one of the many studios at Roque Records. As she walked down the hall, a door (that lead to another studio) swung open and through it, came four teenaged boys jumping over one another and shouting at the top of their lungs.

It took a split second- one moment Alix was walking, minding her own business, the next she was at the bottom of a four man dog pile.

"Hey! Get off!" she exclaimed, though she only added to the noise, as the boys above her were making plenty of it.

Alix blushed as the firm body that pressed against her squirmed. She tried to abate the situation by pushing up against the person, but all she felt under her palms were some very defined abs. Alix's breath quickened as she started hyperventilating. She was getting crushed, it was too noisy and it was getting too hot too fast.

"Dogs! Heel!" Gustavo barked.

Alix breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy weight above her immediately disappeared, forget that she was flat on her back on the floor (Hey at least the floor was carpeted). Before she knew it, she was being lifted to her feet by four pairs of hands, two pairs for each arm.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of four handsome faces grinning apologetically/sheepishly at her. She had just been almost-mauled by Big Time Rush.

She breathed out heavily as she looked at Kendall, who was the forefront of the group.

"Hey," he grinned boyishly.

Alix felt her knees shake a bit. "H-hey," she replied shakily.

Yep, her peaceful days with time to herself may have just come to an end.

* * *

Word Count: 1905

* * *

A/N: I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 3- This is Ava

* * *

"Of _course_ you dogs just had to run into _her_ ," Gustavo growled.

He watched as brown eyes settled on him before narrowing. The owner of aforementioned eyes just tilted her head condescendingly.

As if he hadn't had enough to deal with today. His dogs just barely got the okay from Griffin and regardless of whatever they thought (not that he cared much), they definitely didn't have the right to call themselves a boy band (And if they thought he was going to let them get away with naming _his_ boy band they had another thing coming).

Now he had to deal with a long-time pain in the neck two days earlier than he had to. She was just so annoying- having a girl not even three-quarters of his size and a head shorter than him challenge him did nothing for his temper or his ego. And she yelled at him ( _him-_ and he was the only one allowed to yell because so said Gustavo Roque).

Months ago, when Griffin all but forced the both of them into a recording studio (seriously that man had no sense of boundaries…but then again…he was _the_ Griffin) and ordered him to make her voice ready to record so that she could voice act for the main character for his new cartoon sitcom, he never would have guessed that she had so much of a backbone.

She had seemed so scared and out of place that he had thought that Griffin had kidnapped her or something (because with Griffin you never could tell). He knew it wasn't easy to have important, life changing tasks thrust onto oneself (though his five houses proved that he handled pressure very well). But the little, dark-skinned teenaged girl wasn't him. He had felt kind of sorry for the wide-eyed, rat-nest for hair girl (thank God for Kelly).

 _Her_ voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"And a Yabba-dabba-doo to you too _Fred_."

He sure didn't feel sorry for the chatty brat now.

* * *

Kendall smirked as Gustavo seethed. Smoothie Girl (Not very creative he admits, but it wasn't as if he had seen her around at the Palm Woods to ask her for her name) had backbone. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one who jumped at the chance to raise the Turd's blood pressure (though he could do without the shouting).

As he was going to voice just what he'd been thinking, James suddenly flew from his position beside him to stand in front of Smoothie Girl. Kendall rolled his eyes as James proceeded to give her a (so he thought) smouldering look.

"Hey, I'm James," his voice was deeper than it usually was. "I'm in a band- Big Time Rush. I'm actually the Leader and-"

"Carlos," Kendall signalled. Aforementioned boy wasted no time in putting on his helmet and tackling James to the ground (effectively stopping his no doubt self-absorbed rant), where the two proceeded to brawl. Kendall watched on, amused and by the way Smoothie Girl covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile, he knew she was amused too.

And who wouldn't be, especially since Logan had gotten dragged to the ground and into the brawl as well (he had tried to get them to stop because he felt that they were embarrassing him).

Kendall cleared his throat, successfully capturing Smoothie Girl's attention.

Ugh, he definitely needed to get a better name for her, her real one would be best. He smiled at her and she returned it, albeit shyly.

Well now was a good a time as any.

* * *

"Kendall," the blond boy band member declared as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. Alix took it and proceeded to shake it (still a bit embarrassed about the whole smoothie incident).

She opened her mouth to answer him in kind when _Fred_ interrupted.

"This is Ava, Ava Starlight," Gustavo smirked evilly.

"As in _the_ Ava Starlight from Lucy & Ava, the cartoon about two half-alien sisters and their misadventures in daily life on Earth?"

Alix had never seen someone move so fast before. One moment Carlos had been on the ground with Logan and James, the next he was standing in front of her, eyes shining in wonder practically bouncing where he stood.

It was adorable. She almost felt like running her hand through his hair, feeling as if she should scratch his head as she would a puppy (It was a good thing he had his helmet on).

By now, both James and Logan were off the ground.

"You mean that ridiculous TV show that you've been watching for the past few months?" Logan asked as he brushed himself off.

Alix smiled when Carlos not so discretely punched Logan in the ribs.

"Ow! What? I was just being honest," he defended rubbing his side, "How can a human and an alien possibly- Ow!"

"You're even more beautiful in real life," Carlos blurted out, star struck as if he hadn't just punched his friend for the second time in what appeared to be the same place.

Alix ducked her head, feeling her cheeks warm rapidly. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't even pretty and no she wasn't being self-depreciative. She knew enough about herself not to be deluded into thinking that she was a super model or to have such low self-esteem that she thought she was hideous. She was just not ugly (and she wasn't any less) simple as that.

She just chalked the comment up to Carlos being the sweet, adorable person she'd always seen on the show.

Alix cleared her throat, smiling thankfully at Carlos, before glaring at Gustavo.

"I'm just the voice of Ava, not the character herself. I'm Alix." She hooked her fingers into a belt loop of her signature khaki pants as she stared at the boy band in front of her. "Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

Alix slightly fidgeted in her seat, glancing out the window of the limousine, doing her best to ignore the four other passengers in the vehicle.

She inwardly cursed Gustavo for being so cheap. After she had finished introducing herself to the boys, Gustavo promptly decided to kick them out of his building, finally having enough of them. To save money, the giant Turd (yep she was using that word now) made them take a limo together to the Palm Woods.

Kelly didn't even question it (the Barbie).

An awkward silence had ensued once the limo had started, Alix not knowing what to say and the boys being silent for some reason she didn't care about.

"So Alix," that was Logan, "How long have you been voice acting?"

Logan and Kendall were seated in front of her, while Carlos was seated to her immediate left, James being beside him.

Alix looked at Logan with a smile. "Eight months." And her show has only been on air for five. "So I'm still relatively new to the whole Hollywood experience too."

The boys seemed to visibly sag in relief, probably thinking that they had found someone to relate to. The problem- Alix didn't want to relate to them, she didn't want to get close to them, at all.

So she remained silent.

"Any pointers?" Kendall asked.

"Not that we need any," James hastily added, not wanting the voice-actor to think that they were way in over their heads, which they kinda were, but he didn't want her to know that. She seemed cool enough, but if she was anything like the girls he'd met at the Palm Woods (He paused to inwardly smile at all the hot girls he'd met already), they were only a couple of words away from being shunned/ignored.

Alix paused for a bit, weighing her answer in her head. All four boys had leaned in, and she was uncomfortable with having them all focus on her so much.

"Be yourself," she finally spoke. "I don't like fake people, definitely don't want them to be around me. They're a lot of fake people in Hollywood so don't add to it. Other than that my next piece of advice would be to find your resolve. You're gonna be exposed to a lot of different things, having your resolve will prevent you from being easily influenced and going along with what you see and it'll help you to stay true to yourself and your friends."

There was a brief silence, as Alix realized that they were actually taking what she said seriously.

"Wow," Carlos had that star-struck look on his face again, "Pretty, nice and smart."

Alix blushed and ducked her head. Luckily for her the limo had come to a stop. She bid a hasty good-bye to the four teenagers before rushing out of the limo and into the Palm Woods.

* * *

"Dibs," two voices sounded in the limo soon after the voice actor left. Logan raised a brow at the two owners of the voice.

Kendall and Carlos. Which was interesting seeing as Carlos and Kendall were more often than not on the same side.

Aforementioned boys glanced at each other, before breaking out into matching grins. They met in the middle and shook hands.

"May the best man win?" Kendall asked.

"Deal," Carlos agreed. Logan didn't even try to stop his eyes from rolling. This was about as civil as it ever got when girls were involved. This situation in particular would prove to be particularly torrential seeing as Carlos, the unpredictable, most volatile one of their group and Kendall, the most daring (Carlos was daring and reckless, but Kendall, he took the time to think things through and then carried them out- he was daring and calculating and to Logan, that made him the most daring).

And on the matter of daring. Logan turned his attention towards James as they both exited the vehicle.

"So what about you?" he asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

James looked towards him. "I don't date competition?"

Logan raised a brow, his message clear- 'Since when?'

He did voice his other question though, "Competition?"

James flipped his hair as he pulled on the edge of his shirt. "You saw what happened between her and Gustavo. They've worked together, are working together. Which means that Gustavo divides his time between us and her. We don't need that. We need as much of Gustavo's help as possible, which would probably mean as much of his time as ever."

 _"Wow,"_ Logan couldn't help but think. Not for the first time, Logan marvelled at how dedicated James was about the whole boy band thing. It was honestly one of the reasons that he had gone ahead with this crazy insane plan (that and he was looking forward to the money and the girls).

As the four of them head up to their apartment 2J (Logan shuddered. Honestly the place seemed as if hobos had lived there before they had), Logan spoke up.

"That's like, really selfish."

James shrugged before giving a disarming smile. "Someone has to be the selfish one and who better than me?"

Logan stared at him blankly before tilting his head in acknowledgement. James had a point.

He sighed.

He needed to get new friends.

* * *

Word Count: 1901

* * *

A/N: The chapters will become longer as we go on.

Thank you to the guest reviewer, Fool'sTutor - your review brought a smile to my face.

Thank you to DarkDust27 for favouriting this story. Thanks to everyone who has read this fic.

Finally, Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 4- School Parody

* * *

Remember how Alix wanted to stay away from Big Time Rush?

"I want you to keep an eye on Gustavo's new boy pop band."

Yeah, that had been Griffin so Alix was sure enough that the 'Avoid Express' had officially left the station (Thanks to Train Master Griffin hi-jacking it).

"I need a report every three weeks or so, see if they're worth my time. After all you know what they say, 'Time is Griffin'."

Alix paused. "You mean 'Time is money'."

"That's what I said." With that Griffin hung up on her. And that was her Monday morning wake-up call. She so did not need this before school.

 _Two Hours Later_

For Alix, school at the Palm Woods was awesome…-ly just like any other school she had attended, the fact that the students were few in number (like fifteen or so) at different times of the day and were all future-famous didn't count.

Of all the classes that they had a day (after all they only needed four-six hours) Alix was stuck in the one with the Jennifers (the clique of the school). Her saving grace was the fact that Camille was in her class as well.

Ms. Collins was awesome. Alix not only admired how she so easily dealt with the snootiness that some (most) of the students had, she admired who she was in real life.

Tara Strong– voice actress extraordinaire.

Alix couldn't even begin to list the accolades that the woman had under her belt.

Though Alix was forced into the role of a voice actress, she had actually begun to genuinely enjoy the position.

With all that said – she was relieved that there was some realistic aspect to this fake world.

"Alix!"

The brunette turned only to see BTR – all geared up and ready for school apparently.

"Morning guys," she greeted.

Surprisingly, it was James that stepped up to speak to her.

"So, happy Monday," he began flippantly, "Can you believe that we have to go to school? It's like so not important right?"

"Actually," Alix began, "I think that Fame and education go hand in hand. The practical and theoretical knowledge that you learn in school can be applied to all walks of life – including a Hollywood one."

James faux-nonchalance faltered, but Alix mentally shrugged.

An Education was important.

"I couldn't agree more," Logan chimed with a boyish grin, suddenly coming to stand beside Alix and throwing a hand over her shoulder. She wondered if she'd be able to move that fast.

"It's nice to have another level headed party present."

 _"Huh, who would have thunk that Logan would have been the first to invade my personal bubble?"_

No sooner had Alix had that thought, had Camille literally pop up between the two of them.

Logan and Alix jumped apart, surprised.

"Hey, watcha guys doing?" Camille asked with a wide grin, as if she hadn't just freaked two persons out.

"Talking about _school_ ," Carlos spoke, blanching at the word 'school'.

"Well," Camille began as she threw her arm over Alix's shoulder, much like Logan had previously done, although Camille choose to squeeze her shoulders a bit too much. "Alli and I go to school at the Palm Woods."

Just then, as if summoned, a whole host of Palm Wood students walked by the six of them – some skipped, some walked at a sedated pace, but overall everyone seemed stoked for class.

A rare sight on a Monday morning – well at least it was before Alix had started school at the Palm Woods. It was like she said, Ms. Collins was an awesome teacher.

"Looks like we're having class outside today," Camille grinned and Alix found herself mirroring that grin, "I love class by the pool side."

So did Alix.

Alix turned to BTR. "We gotta go guys," she began, "But I'll see you…"

Alix trailed off when she realized that the boys were staring off into space.

"Are they daydreaming?" Camille asked amused, as she wrapped her arm around Alix's. Alix nodded in answer.

Knowing that she wouldn't get through to them…or rather seeing Kelly walking up about to burst their dream bubble, she and Camille turned to follow their classmates.

"You've made some interesting friends," Camille commented.

"They're not exactly my friends," Alix replied flippantly. She didn't necessarily want to get attached…though at the rate at which things were panning out it seemed wholly inevitable.

After all, there she was with Camille gripping her arm and the two of them heading to class together.

"They are cute though."

Alix rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"I think the smart one is really cute."

Alix hummed noncommittally.

And so it has begun.

* * *

Alix would be the first to admit that she wasn't doing a very good job at keeping an eye on BTR as Griffin had asked.

But it wasn't her fault seeing as their schedules just didn't seem to have them meet up at any particular time.

Unless one counted today.

Alix had just left the recording studio when she came upon the sight of Kelly talking to BTR. To think of it, she hadn't been seeing that much of Kelly either. She kind of missed the Barbie.

Kendall was the first of the group to spot her. She almost made to turn around when she say a sudden glint in his eyes.

"Alix could you do us a favour?" Kendall asked as Kelly walked off.

Alix paused.

"And what do I get out of it?"

That's right, she wasn't about to let herself be dragged into their craziness without some form of recompense.

"Uuuuh, we'll owe you one?" Carlos asked hopefully. Just then, Logan got out a card and scribbled on it, before passing it to each of his friends allowing them to do the same.

James was the one to give it to her. On the card was a picture of the four members of BTR and the letters 'BTR.O.U'. Alix raised her brows (How had they come up with this so fast?).

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" she spoke, putting up the card somewhere safe. She was sure the boys would keep their word.

All four boys grinned slyly, before Carlos came beside her to whisper in her ears (Alix vaguely marvelled at the fact that they were both the same height).

Alix nodded her head when he was finished, waving to them as they ran to find Kelly.

Huh. Porsche keys. How was she going to pull that one off?

* * *

When Alix watched a shirtless Chris Masters walk out of the supply closest (the boys' classroom) she stared after him shamelessly. Not even the sound of the boy band groaning about desk-lifts and sore arms could deter her. Her eyes travelled towards the boys only when Chris Masters' form disappeared around the corner.

"Guys," she spoke, "I'm cashing in my BTR.O.U." This was too good to pass up. "I want to meet Chris Masters."

 _The Next Day_

The boys watched as Alix continued to chat up Chris Masters.

"Who knew she was such a big fan of wrestling," Logan declared with a shrug.

"I know right? It's so obviously fake," James scoffed. "But the women are easy on the eyes."

Kendall rolled his eyes before looking over to Carlos to see him writing away in a small book.

"What are you doing?"

Carlos looked up, surprised, before tossing the book over his shoulder. "Nothing."

Kendall rolled his eyes, before he reached within his knapsack to take out his brown paper bag. The other boys followed suit.

It was time to put their plan into action.

* * *

Alix's brow furrowed in confusion. She had left the studio to see what all the commotion was about when she happened upon…a basketball game in one of the offices.

"Where did all these people come from?" she asked as she looked upon a number of cheering persons and…was that a goat in the crowd?

She remembered that the show often defied the laws of logic, but really some of it was a bit much at times.

A particularly loud shout made her look to her left.

"Kelly?" she asked incredulously as she gazed at the green clad woman.

"Hey Alix!" she greeted before throwing a green pom-pom into her hand.

"What are you doing?" Alix yelled over the noise. The crowd had gotten louder upon one of the teams scoring.

Alix realized that it was the boys, playing against a women's team…and they were losing badly.

"I think the guys should stick to hockey!" she yelled shaking the pom-pom.

"How did you know they played hockey?" Kelly asked distractedly.

Alix hid a wince, but was saved from replying by the sound of a buzzer.

The boys even though they lost did this weird guys chest bump thing, cheering as if they had won.

They were all sweaty and Alix found that really…attractive actually. It wasn't that she like sweaty guys, it was just that she liked watching athletes play and watch their toned bods glisten in the light and…

Alix shook her head, derailing that particular train of thought. And no sooner had she done that had the boys bounded up to her and Kelly.

"Hey guys, enjoy the game?" James asked with a smile.

"We lost really badly," Carlos grinned.

"Glad you could make it to support us though," Kendall said zeroing in on her, a charming tilt to his lips.

"Uuuh," was her intelligent reply, before Carlos came to stop directly in front of her.

"Yeah, thanks," he said pulling her into a brief hug.

A musky smell that could only be associated with a sweaty male wafted into Alix's nostrils. She didn't mind the smell or the sweat or the body heat at all.

Alix's lips twitched when Carlos released her.

Luckily the girly, unbidden giggle that escaped her lips were drowned out by a loud, mournful and angry yell.

"DOGS!"

Huh, she was wondering when Gustavo would show up.

Before she knew what was happening, Gustavo had swept away BTR to his office, Kelly in tow. And just like that the host of people that had been in the office just zoomed out and the room seemed as if it hadn't just hosted a mini basketball game.

All in all, the sum of Alix's thought amounted to –

 _"What the hell?"_

* * *

Victory was theirs.

They'd gotten expelled from the School of Rocque.

Now all that was left for them to do was to live out the Palm Wood School fantasy.

It was a good day and Kendall found himself actually looking forward to school.

Not to mention that they'd ended up in the same shift as Alix and Camille (who seemed to be becoming particularly fond of Logan).

"Water guns ready?" Kendall grinned.

His friends mirrored his expression, nodding in answer.

"The pies are ready too!" Carlos cheered.

Perfect.

* * *

"Detention on the first day," Alix snickered.

"Water guns, pies," Camille snickered along with her, before she suddenly paused, "Where'd you get the beach ball from though? It just appeared out of nowhere."

There was a collective shrug.

Alix couldn't help it. She burst out into giggles at the absurdity of the entire situation. Before she knew it, everyone started laughing as well.

"Things have definitely gotten more interesting." Camille smiled.

Truer words have never been spoken.

* * *

Word Count: 1883

* * *

A/N: So I was a bit lazy with this chapter. I totally copped out on describing how Alix got those Porsche keys lol. Tara Strong is a true talent.

Thanks to everyone who has read this fic.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 5- Inevitable Involvement

Beta: UnlockedPotential

* * *

Alix rummaged through her refrigerator and pulled out a slice of leftover pizza and a carton of orange juice.

It wasn't an ideal breakfast.

She hadn't had a proper breakfast…or lunch…or dinner in a long while.

She longed for her mother's home cooked meal. She longed for a lot of things that she had had at home…and her home in general.

She always did end up home sick when she had too much time for herself.

After Alix was finished preparing (heating) and eating her breakfast, Alix dressed herself in her usual khaki pants and tee before leaving her small apartment – Apartment 4D. It was actually a pretty nice room, in comparison to those on the lower levels. Griffin had actually had it refurbished for her, which she thought was particularly kind of him.

…So yeah, she was looking out for hidden cameras and the like in the apartment.

She headed towards the elevator, vaguely wondering what would trouble BTR would get into in the days to follow.

She didn't necessarily remember everything. And she'd have to report to Griffin soon enough.

Ugh. It was just one thing after the other. Things were going way too fast for her taste.

Alix exited the elevator to the lobby and headed towards the pool. However just before making it to the pool deck, Mr. Bitters crossed her path. He glared at her through his thick rimmed frames.

"Vermont," he began, "Sorry but the pool's closed for today." He sounded more delighted than sorry.

Alix looked over his shoulder and saw the white board that notified persons of the pool's closure.

"And you couldn't have let me read it on my own because…?" If she had made a few more steps she'd have seen and read the sign for herself.

Bitters gave her a 'cat got the cream' look. "There's nothing like diminishing youthful expectations first thing in the morning."

Alix rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

Bitters snorted. "Vermont all you do is laze around the pool whenever you don't have school or work."

Even though what Bitters had said was true, Alix believed that she had the right to be affronted. "I have other things that I do."

No she really didn't.

Bitters rose a brow. "Oh like what?" he asked challengingly. Alix scowled at him. The man had it out for her ever since she'd managed to out the Palm Woods as a place to keep some kind of 'Grand Buffet' – 'The Event' as she had dubbed it but she loathed to recall the incident then and there.

"Alli!" someone called her. She turned her head around and saw Camille – who was dressed in a fancy black dress (Alix really couldn't keep up with the number of roles the brunette auditioned for daily) – with BTR standing behind her.

Alix turned back to Bitters. "Like I said I have other things that I do." Okay, so hanging around BTR wasn't on the list of things but she wouldn't let Bitters know that.

The large man narrowed his eyes at her. "So you're in collusion with those hockey boys from Minnesota eh?" Bitters didn't even let her reply before he raised a pair of dark sunglasses (Alix wondered where in the world he produced it from, because his hands were empty just moments ago) up to his face. "I'll be watching you."

Alix stared blankly as he stalked off. Weird.

"Alix! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Camille moaned dramatically as she suddenly appeared beside Alix. "I thought we were friends – the best of friends. Then again a best friend wouldn't steal another friend's man. Aft– ,"

"Camille!" the members of the boy band, who appeared alongside of her, snapped at her

"Focus," Kendall told the Methodist actress, before he turned his green irises on her. "Hey Alix." Alix's brows rose in suspicion at the tone of voice he used.

"What are you up to now?" Which scheme was this?

"We need your voice acting skills, so that we can get a team of builders to build the Ultimate Teen Crib suite in our terrible 2J apartment so that it doesn't suck anymore," Carlos spoke rapidly, excitedly, "It even has a swirly slide!"

Alix's lips quivered at the display. She'd always appreciated the humour and playfulness that Carlos brought to the show. It was as adorable as it was endearing.

She felt a bit guilty the fact that she was about to deny his/their request. Limited interference was the name of the game. As she opened her mouth to answer, a beeping sound was heard. It came from Logan – specifically the watch he wore.

"Guys, we don't have time, we have to get to the factory if this plan – which I still don't think is a good idea – is going to work. We have to convince those workers."

"Alright let's go!" James declared.

"Wait, I didn't answer –" she was cut off when both Camille and James held fast to her arms and began to pull her along with them.

And just like that operation 'Limited Interference' was aborted.

* * *

"You want me to impersonate Griffin?" Alix couldn't help but be surprised and unnerved.

The six of them had gotten down to the factory, which was conveniently close to the Palm Woods, and Camille had gone in, dressed in a professional manner, to convince the lead contractor to build the 'Dream Crib' in Apartment 2J instead of at Rocque Records. Of course the contractor would want confirmation from Griffin himself.

"C'mon Alix please," Kendall asked with a boyish smile. "We'd ask Logan to do it but he won't take the risk."

"Not because I can't," Logan defended.

"You can do it," Carlos cheered and just then Camille walked out of the factory and the phone in Kendall's hand rung.

"Arthur Griffin's office," he answered in a bright voice, "One moment please."

He all but shoved the phone in her hand.

"Quick impersonate Griffin," James urged. Alix sighed and internally cringed.

 _"Please don't let Griffin find out about this."_

Raising the phone to her ear, Alix hummed as she dropped her voice a pitch lower. She'd impersonated male voices before, having gotten to play the male voices of one or two minor characters that ended up appearing on her show. It made for excellent practice.

"Griffin. Yes, I need that set at the Palm Woods for tomorrow. Get it done. Griffin out."

The boys and Camille cheered as she hung up the phone. "You totally nailed it!" Carlos whooped.

"I owned them in there," Camille praised herself and Alix shook her head. This was going to be exhausting.

Logan spoke up, panicked, "All you've done is set us up for Big Time Trouble."

Alix rolled her eyes at the word play. The boys glanced at their friend sympathetically.

"Oh our little Loggie," Kendall began, "So pessimistic."

Carlos chimed in, "So scared of everything."

"And so hot," Camille admitted shamelessly as she glanced at Logan as if mystified.

Everyone turned to stare at her – a look of confusion (Logan looked weirded out as well) on their faces. Except Alix, who knew that it would happen.

"Moving on," she stressed.

Yeah, this was going to be exhausting.

* * *

"You guys do realize that your priorities are misplaced right?" Alix couldn't help but voice.

As it was now she, Logan and Kendall were crouched by the fauna just outside of the Palm Woods, awaiting the arrival of the construction crew. James was in charge of distracting Gustavo, while Katie, Camille and Carlos were at Rocque Records doing their best to make it seem like the construction work was being done there.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on making sure Mr. Fujisaki likes your video than getting your place refurbished."

"Finally someone other than me speaking logic," Logan rejoiced. He looked more ridiculous than serious though – what with the plant/tree hat on his head and black war paint under his eyes. Since she had the same things on, she could only imagine how she looked.

Kendall just smiled at the both of them, utterly ignoring their grumblings, before he produced a small radio. With the click of a button, a theme song reminiscent of the ones played in spy movies began to play.

"Sets the tone doesn't it?"

Alix rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alix pressed her ear against the door of apartment 2J listening to the construction work being done. She wondered what it would look like.

"So far so good," Kendall spoke and she almost jumped in surprise. She had almost forgotten that both he and Logan were behind her – Kendall being the closer of the two.

She eased up from the door and turned towards both boys. Kendall smiled at her, "Thanks for your help Alix."

She personally thought that he was thanking her too soon. Before she got to reply though, a phone rang.

Logan reached into his pocket and checked the caller I.D. "It's the set designer," he said frantically.

Kendall grabbed the phone from him, answered it and placed it on speaker phone.

"Ah, Griffin," the set designer began.

Both boys turned to her. "Hello," she answered.

Her eyes widened when the set designer asked for permission to demolish the ceiling. She shook her head at Kendall and Logan. There was no way she was impersonating Griffin to give permission for that.

"Hello sir? Can we demolish the ceiling?"

She shook her head in the negative and folded her lips. Not that it mattered because an answer came nonetheless.

"Yes."

Alix gaped at Logan, who had been the one to answer.

"You better be right about this taking risk thing," Logan told Kendall. Of course Logan had taken what Kendall had said about risks to heart. When they had been down in the lobby Kendall had said quote – 'A life without risks is a life unlived'.

She had made no comment because well, whatever she would've said would have fallen on deaf ears.

A large explosion – the sound of the roof being knocked through (Alix was sorry for the apartment that was directly above 2J) – caused her to yelp and stumble backwards as the ground beneath them shook. She ended up being saved from falling when Kendall's arms caught hers. She found herself staring up at mint green eyes. Dang, there were a lot of times that she wished she had eyes as bright as the ones Kendall had.

"You alright?"

She immediately righted herself and cleared her throat. "Yeah."

Suddenly one of the Jennifers' (whose help BTR had also enlisted) voice sounded. "Code Red, Code Red! Bitters is on his –"

The Jennifers stopped abruptly. "What is going on up here?" the brunette Jennifer asked. Logan and Alix glanced at each other, before looking to Kendall.

"Please tell me you guys are good at Teen Scream Horror flicks," he suddenly asked. Alix sighed – she was doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Getting to spray the Jennifers with ketchup was so totally not worth being locked up in a supply closet with Bitters.

 _Flashback_

 _Alix smiled as she, Kendall and Logan entered the elevator._

 _"Are you that happy that you got to spray the Jennifers with ketchup?" Logan asked._

 _"Yep," she answered. It felt like some sort of cathartic therapy. Even though the Jennifers were doing the guys a favour, it felt good to pretend that she was spraying them just for the heck of it._

 _"Anyway," Logan shook his head, "I can't believe this. In just one hour, we'll have gotten away with this." He looked excited._

 _The elevator came to a stop. "I'm not even scared," he commented as the elevator doors opened._

 _Although, once the doors fully opened he and Kendall began singing a different tune as both Bitters and Gustavo awaited them._

 _Alix, well she had hidden herself behind both boys but that was short lived seeing as Gustavo practically dragged the two of them out. Alix straightened herself, doing her best to look nonchalant and ignorant to what was going on._

 _"Alix, Code Red, Code Red!" Kendall called as he was dragged away. Said girl looked at him incredulously. What did he expect her to do? Stall Bitters?_

 _Aforementioned man had stepped into the elevator, glaring suspiciously at her. "What did he mean by Code Red?"_

 _Alix scoffed as she pretended to find her nails of sudden interest. "What makes you think I know?"_

 _Bitters' eyes narrowed at her as the elevator door closed. "If I find out that you're involved in whatever scheme they're planning, consider it the end of your lease."_

 _Alix nervously bit her lips as the elevator finally got to floor 2. Griffin wouldn't be happy with her if she got kicked out of the Palm Woods._

 _They both exited the elevator._

 _"Why are you following me?" Bitters asked._

 _"I'm curious as to what you think I'm involved in," she replied shortly. Inwardly, though, she was trying to think of some way to stall Bitters and not get herself incriminated._

 _As the two turned the corner – they were almost at 2J, who she knew was James appeared from the opposite end and he was dressed in purple bandanas._

 _Bitters stopped abruptly and looked at him curiously._

 _It was then that James proceeded to freak out – he screamed at Bitters. And Bitters being the sad man that he was screamed and panicked in turn. The next thing she knew, Bitters was using her as a shield to get to the door of the supply closet. He didn't even let go of her and before she could exclaim, he had dragged her in the closet with him._

 _"Let go!" she declared wrenching herself from his grip before heading towards the door._

 _She attempted to open it only to find that it was jammed. "Don't you dare leave me in here with Bitters!" she yelled as she banged against the door._

 _"Don't worry I'll be back for you soon," James promised. He then cleared his throat and adopted a 'heroic' tone._

 _"Bandana Man thanks you for your sacrifice." She heard from beyond the door._

 _"Hey!" she hollered._

 _End Flashback_

Just wait until she got a hold of Bandana Man.

Two Hours Later

Alix's brows twitched at the sound of Bitters' snoring. The large man had long since settled alongside a mop and bucket and was none the wiser to the world.

Though the snoring was annoying, the dark-haired girl was grateful that the manager was finally asleep. She'd thought that hunger would keep him up. But that thought had been put to rest when she saw him take out _three_ Jelly Donuts from his pants' pocket.

Alix decided that she wasn't going to question that. There were quite a few things that happened that didn't comply with the laws of physics (and so many other laws). Pulling things from spaces that definitely did not have said things in there in the first place was something she was getting used to.

But she'd have Lightning the Wonder Dog lick her face (again) if the BTR universe thought she was going to spend a moment longer with Bitters.

Alix glanced at Bitters one last time before she pulled out her cell phone. Holding fast to a particular button, she held the phone to her ear.

When the distinctive click that came with a phone being answered, Alix forwent any formalities.

"Camille, I'm in a supply closet on the second floor. I am stuck with Bitters," And she was mad at a particular boy band but first things first, "Get. Me. Out."

There was a pause.

"Please."

* * *

"I don't like the sound of your voice," – that was one of the first things that Gustavo had said to her when she had just begun to dive into the world of voice acting. Of course that statement had gone of like: "…because you are annoying, because Griffin is annoying because he's always interrupting my work!"

He was the reason she carried ear plugs and why she was investing in noise cancelling headphones.

When he had calm down though, he had more useful advice

"What matters is that _you_ like your voice and you need to take the time to figure out how your voice works and how to use it."

He had given her a script and set her up in the studio and had her reading (a lot of the times it was the same sentence or line being said in different (emotive) ways) and listening to what she read.

By the end of what seemed like hours, which it was, she had honestly been tired of hearing herself speak. However, one of the first lessons she had learnt was how to recognize the talent that she had…or lack thereof according to Gustavo then. But he had said that at least she wasn't completely irredeemable.

Of course he'd given her this big lecture on how to take care of her voice which involved charts and yelling and had Kelly drive around L.A. a bit to get her some necessary items.

She hadn't expected so much detail and dedication. She hadn't signed up for so much work.

But it made her feel more grounded. Now, Alix only hoped that that feeling wouldn't become a problem.

* * *

"We did all that work for nothing," James groaned as he and his three friends sulked on their broken couch.

Indeed, as soon as Gustavo had finished getting his shots for the video, he had had the set designer and her crew take back all the cool things that had been added to their room, restoring 2J to its former 'glory'.

The Ultimate Teen Crib suite was almost theirs.

"You mean we committed several felonies for nothing," Logan corrected.

"And there's the Logan we all know and love." Kendall declared.

Aforementioned boy scoffed. "We were lucky we didn't get arrested."

"…But it was so much fun while it lasted – especially the swirly slide," Carlos sighed longingly. "I'll miss Swirlie."

Silence reigned among the four friends – the sound of their apartment falling to pieces around them didn't matter anymore.

"At least it's quiet. The construction made the place really noisy," Logan spoke up.

And that was when the door to their apartment flew open.

"How could you?" Camille cried dramatically, and the four friends jumped to their feet.

"Um…I thought we locked the door," Carlos pointed out.

"We did. It's a crappy apartment. I wondered why the door didn't fall off on its own," James reminded.

"Hello, guys," Camille called their attention back to her.

And once they once again focused on her, the four hockey players simultaneously took a step backwards. They weren't afraid per se, they were exercising caution. One could never tell with Camille.

"What role are you auditioning for today?" Kendall asked with a raised brow as they looked at her.

"Are you playing the part of a teenage super-spy and this is your disguise as an average normal everyday teen?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Ooh, I like that one," Camille grinned, before she shook her head, "Don't distract me."

The new boy-band paused for Camille to continue.

"How could you guys lock Alix in a supply closet with Bitters for over three hours?"

The boys all gasped in horror, save for James who winced. "I knew I forgot something."

All eyes turned to James. "I was in a hurry okay!" he defended, "And then with all the…everything, I sort of forgot."

Camille stared at him unimpressed.

* * *

Alix bit down on her pizza as she contemplated new ways to avoid the boyband known as Big Time Rush and yet be near them enough to actually have something to report to Griffin.

And speaking of report, Alix glanced at the laptop across from where she laid on her bed (she really shouldn't be eating on her bed), just wait until she started writing.

She was going to make them pay for what they did…

Alix groaned.

 _"Who am I kidding?"_

She wasn't that type of person even when she wanted to be.

"Maybe I should just forget the report?"

 _"And then have Griffin send his bodyguards after me?"_

Not a chance.

A knock sounded from her door. Stuffing the last of her pizza in her mouth, she walked to the door and opened it.

Soon enough she saw four persons she didn't really want to see much of (and Camille, who stood in front of them and grinned at her).

Maybe she should reconsider that friendship choice as well?

"Later Camille," she said, pointedly ignoring the sheepish/apologetic expressions on the boys' face.

"Wait!" Carlos started before she could close the door. "We brought apology pizza!" He held up a boxed pizza.

Tempting.

"I already had pizza," Alix countered. She would not yield.

"And your favourite Smoothie – melon pineapple." Logan held up the clear 8oz container filled with a familiar pink liquid.

Alix would not yield…but she would make strategic decisions that were in her best interests. The brown eyed girl grasped the smoothie. "It's a start," she said subtly as she eyed James.

Alix watched as James grunted – no doubt Kendall, who was closer to him, had done something to cause that reaction. Kendall kept a straight face though.

James cleared his throat. "Bandana Man– ooff" He grunted again. "I mean, _I_ , I'm sorry for locking you in a closet with Bitters and forgetting about you afterwards."

He stuck his hand out (well more over Camille's shoulder really) and in it, was an array of bandanas – blue, green, pink, orange, purple.

"You can pick any colour you want," he said amidst sudden groans and sighs from his friends.

Well she had gotten the apology she had hinted at (and a smoothie). She knew she was by no means obligated to take what James was offering – it was just a square of coloured material – but there was something in the gesture that seemed…significant – though to who or what she wasn't too sure.

Alix took a sip from her drink.

"…I'll take the orange one," she finally decided and some sort of tension seemed to escape James' shoulders.

The air around the six of them lightened and soon everyone started beaming at her.

Alix squinted her eyes a bit. She'd felt this way before – warm and content. It was that sort of feeling that she got whenever there was a happy feel-good moment at the end of a show.

Alix frowned worriedly. She didn't want her life to be episodic…segmented.

"Alix!" Camille called her. "We wanna know if you want to come down to the pool with us."

Alix considered this. "I bet you haven't sat in your favourite chair in a while," Camille cajoled.

Hmmmm, Camille was right about that.

"I know which buttons to push," Camille announced proudly to the boys behind her, knowing that she had already convinced Alix.

"Let's just go," the teen announced stepping out into the corridor.

As they walked from her room, she fell in line with Camille (on her right) and James (on her left), with Kendall, Logan and Carlos walking in front of them.

They had been walking at a sedate pace when Alix felt the need to comment to James (She'd decided to say it only after she was no longer mad at the boys).

"How you used your bandanas was very creative." Alix only hoped that he channelled that creativity into the band. They'd need every advantaged they could get if they were to impress Griffin.

James smiled before he gave a triumphant exclamation.

"Hah, I told you guys that bandanas were cool!" He stared smugly at his friends, who rolled their eyes.

"I said 'how you used them'," Alix muttered but ultimately decided to let it go.

* * *

Word Count: 3957

* * *

A/N: A longer chapter than before. Awesome. So, Alix will not necessarily be a part of every episode, but they will more often than not be alluded to. I'm actually trying to do character development, so we'll get into more of what it's like for her as a voice actor etc. as we go along. I'm also interested in delving into her relationship with other characters - like Gustavo, Kelly and eventually those persons that she works with.

This fic has been added to a community and I am super happy about that. Thank you to my new followers and to the persons who favourited. And to those who reviewed - a very special thanks.

To Guest reviewer Fool'sTutor (You are awesome btw) - Yep, Alix will dabble in other areas of the entertainment industry but that's still a ways off. Of course I plan on having BTR guest star on Alix's show. It's like, one of my goals.

Finally, I want to say thank you to 'UnlockedPotential' who beta'd this chapter for me and who has agreed to beta the future ones as well. I can't begin to explain how amazing of a person you are. Thanks for the help. You guys should check out his/her OC/SI fics - **Reborn to be a Duelist** and **A Speedster's Providence** are my favs.

I really like SI fics. I binge on them...I just need to get around to adding them to my favourites' list lol.

Wow, I wrote a lot.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 6 – To Waver

Beta: UnlockedPotential

* * *

"Good stuff today Alix," her show's producer, Wayne Dixon, grinned as he removed the headphones he wore.

Alix beamed at the Caucasian male from inside of the studio booth.

"Thanks Wayne," she smiled as she removed her own headphones and exited the booth. "When's Rebecca going to be back though?"

Rebecca was her voice co-star and she was exactly like the character she voiced – Lucy. She was soft-spoken and as optimistic as a person could get. The two of them rarely had separate recording sessions.

All the members of the cast didn't get to record at the same time all the time. Many of the voice actors had other functions to perform – either they had other voice roles to play (it wasn't that hard of a thing since they were all under the same company and the same company had a variety of projects) or they were making some sort of public appearance at events like benefit concerts, community clean-up projects etc.

Of course they did other things as well, but Alix hadn't felt comfortable asking for more information than they gave. What was the sense of trying too hard to make friends with people who weren't real?

She was _friendly_ of course. But she didn't go the extra mile that a _true_ friend would go to.

Then again there was Camille…she could be classified as a friend, if only because the female just seemed to naturally gravitated and stuck to her.

"Give it another week," Wayne answered.

Alix hummed in acceptance.

"Remember to go over the script."

"Promise," Alix replied as she gathered up the few things she had brought with her to the studio – a small bag that held her lozenges, lip balm, headache tablets, phone – those little things that she'd need at a moment's notice.

"Later Wayne."

The male hummed in turn, having already returned to the sound/mixer board. Alix rolled her eyes fondly. Wayne was one of the lucky ones. He actually loved the work that he did. There were far too many people who had jobs that they hated and it made them either extremely angry or extremely depressed.

Alix was thankful that she leaned towards the 'like my job' end of the spectrum. She wasn't too sure what she really wanted to do as her future career. But she supposed that seeing as she was stuck in a fake reality…she had ample time to think.

* * *

As she exited the studio completely she happened upon Griffin's bodyguard. The two of them stared off for all of seconds before Alix attempted to nonchalantly return to the studio.

Predictably her movement halted when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Alix sighed, resigning to her fate.

"Let's go," she slouched as the dark skinned man began to lead/semi-drag Alix to someone who would make her life even more complicated after their conversation.

In Studio Office One

Alix was seated in a chair on the side of a long, wooden rectangular desk. At the head of the table was the typical leather chair that the corporate leader usually sat in.

Brown irises watched as Griffin made a show of turning the chair, revealing himself slowly. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

And as Griffin wasn't one to beat around the bush, he got right to the chase.

"I want a bad boy in the Band," he commented, "You've spent some time with BTR. Tell me what you think? Who's the best bet at being a bad boy?"

Alix bit her bottom lip. Would Griffin consulting her on things like these become a regular occurrence? Couldn't he have just waited for the report?

"Come now it's not so difficult," Griffin smiled, before he held up his hand and snapped his fingers.

Immediately one of the many bodyguards that had been standing around him, produced an easel stand, upon which there was a chart. The chart read: 'Bad boys, statistically proven to make bands a success'.

That was one heck of a title.

"Every band needs a bad boy," Griffin continued and he had such spark in his eyes. One could tell that he really loved his job and working in the entertainment industry…or he just loved to watch persons like Alix squirm.

With another snap of his fingers the chart was removed and a picture of Carlos – helmet and all – was shown.

"Carlos," he indicated to the picture then he stared intently at her. "Go."

Swallowing thickly, she tried her best to calm her frayed nerves. "Carlos is too sweet and helpful to be a bad boy," she began. "He's all impulse and if you forced the bad boy role onto him, it'd end up looking clumsy than anything else."

Griffin nodded before he indicated for the next photo to be revealed.

"Logan is too nerdy," she admitted, "He's all caution and law-abiding citizen-y. He's definitely not rebel material."

The next was a picture of James.

"James' character is already set. He's the pretty boy. If he tried to adapt another character like the bad boy one…well it'd be bad alright. Just not in the ways that make money."

Finally it was down to Kendall. Alix sighed. This shouldn't have been as taxing as it was. Maybe it was because Griffin was able to drain her energy just with his smile.

"Kendall is too loyal. The bad boy type is the one that turns his back on his friends right? Kendall just wouldn't do that."

"Huh," Griffin mused, "I thought he was the best bet."

Silence reigned in the room as Griffin seemed as if he were considering what she had just told him.

"Alright, now I see," Griffin broke the silence, sounding as chipper as chipper could get. "So what you're saying is that I need to get a fifth member to play the bad boy in Big Time Rush."

Alix gaped. That wasn't what she said at all. She spluttered and opened her mouth just to say the same when Griffin clapped his hands together.

"Thanks for the advice Alix," he began as Alix was suddenly surrounded and lifted from the seat by bodyguards. They lifted her off the ground, for goodness sake. "I'm looking forward to seeing that report at the end of the week. Ta for now."

Alix had never had to be carried out of anywhere before, when she was in the real world. But in this universe, her being picked up and put down happened almost every week.

One moment Alix was sitting at the table looking at Griffin, the next she was outside of Studio Office One.

* * *

Alix had considered warning the boys and Gustavo but in the end opted to let things play out. They'd figure it out.

When Alix got to the Palm Woods, she did not return to the usual peace and quiet of the relaxing Palm Woods Poolside. All she had wanted to do was lounge around and rub her temples in a bid to alleviate the sudden pressure that had arisen as a result of her meeting with Griffin.

Instead she happened upon the Jennifers being bench-pressed by a hoodie-clad, sunglasses wearing, bling-ed out dude.

Alix's eyes narrowed. It had only been a few hours since she had met Griffin.

 _"There was no way Griffin can work that fast."_

A large framed picture of Griffin, hung up on a wall, flashed in her head. Above the picture was the saying 'All things are possible because I'm rich and famous'.

Quickly erasing that picture from her mind, she mentally concurred with herself. She shouldn't kid herself – of course Griffin could work that fast.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the same male that had been bench pressing the Jennifers now stood before her, along with what she assumed were his posse – they were all similarly dressed like him only they had on white and gold, whereas the forerunner of the group wore black and gold.

"Hey cutie-cutie," the guy greeted. Alix hadn't seen so much bling in a long time…at least it was shiny. "I'm Wayne-Wayne. I'm new to the Palm Woods. Wanna show me around?"

Alix raised a brow.

"Uh, no, she doesn't," Kendall replied as he and the other members of BTR suddenly appeared by her side.

Alix's brows furrowed as she discreetly looked around her. Where had they come from?

"You know these dork-dorks?" Wayne-Wayne asked but he continued without waiting for a response, "Well, today's your lucky day. How bout you ditch these poser-posers and hop onto the Wayne-Wayne express?"

Alix really wanted to know why…'Wayne-Wayne' (Wait until her producer heard about this one) chose to double some of his words.

"No she won't," Kendall answered yet again while the other members of BTR glared at Wayne-Wayne and his posse.

Alix wasn't pleased. She could answer for herself.

"What are you all doing?" Camille's voice sounded. Alix jumped to her left, Camille having popped up to her right. They were all startled really.

Alix grasped at her rapidly beating heart. She really wished that these characters would stop doing the sudden appear-disappear thing. It wasn't good for her at all.

"Camille," Alix hissed at the Methodist actress, who looked as if she were on her way to try out for a luchador role, what with her pink and black luchador outfit.

"What?" she asked innocently, batting her brown lashes. She grinned at Alix and the guys before her eyes fell on 'Wayne-Wayne and his crew. She blinked in surprise. "Wally Dooley?"

It was then that Alix and the guys watched 'Wayne-Wayne' remove his sunglasses, a friendly smile on his thus far serious face.

"Hey Camille, what's up?" Alix and the members of BTR shared a look of confusion.

"Nothing much," Camille shrugged, "Bad boy role?"

"Yep," he answered before he replaced his glasses and his serious disposition returned. He focused on the members of Big Time Rush.

"Bad boy role?" James asked, accusation plain in his voice. "You're a fake aren't you?"

"Did you really grow up in the mean streets of Detroit?" Logan asked. When 'Wally's' posse glared at him in particular, he took a step back, before he nervously tacked on, "Sir."

Camille giggled. "He grew up in a mansion in Dallas. He was towel boy when we worked together in Magic Middle School."

Carlos made a dramatic gasp. "You _are_ a fake."

Wayne-Wayne or Wally whatever laughed. "News Flash, this town is full of phonies and guess what – nobody cares."

Alix begged to differ but she choose to remain silent.

"Contract!" Wally declared brightly, holding up a black portfolio (his contract), as if it were his license to whatever he chose.

Alix scoffed. Unfortunately, that made Wayne-Wayne focus on her. "Got a problem?" he asked coming particularly close to her face, most likely in a bid to be intimidating.

Alix leaned away, but she didn't have a chance to respond as Kendall grasped her forearm and moved her behind of him while he went forward to face off with Wayne-Wayne.

"Yeah, we got a problem," Kendall spoke, "We've decided that there's only room for four members in Big Time Rush."

Wayne-Wayne smirked. "Great-great. That's the exact same thing I was telling Griffin and you know what he said?" Wayne-Wayne sneered at Kendall, "He said that we'll decide who goes tomorrow."

"What!" the boys declared.

If Wayne-Wayne was trying to make the guys nervous – he succeeded.

Wayne-Wayne continued, looking even more smug as he held up his contract. "With this contract, I'm guaranteed to front a band and I pick this band."

"Dude, once Gustavo finds out that you're a phony-phony," Carlos began.

"You are out-out," James finished.

"Seriously guys?" she couldn't help but pin them with a slightly incredulous gaze. They merely shrugged.

Wally laughed. "You guys, Gustavo is a joke! Griffin has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say and I say," the black-clad man zoomed in on Kendall, "It's you."

With that Wayne-Wayne and his crew left, slouch in their walk and all.

"Wow," Alix intoned after a few moments, "That happened."

"What are we gonna do?!" Carlos burst out.

"Yeah we can't let Wayne-Wayne get rid of Kendall," James agreed, "Besides I thought that Logan would have been the one to be kicked out for sure."

"Hey!" Logan protested.

Okay, Alix had had about enough.

"Guys," she turned to look at the boys. "Don't worry about it. There is no way that Wayne-Wayne with all his bling-bling and his rent-a-homies will kick Kendall out of the band."

That wasn't how the story went anyway.

The four hockey players gave her small, grateful smiles.

"Aww," Camille started, sporting a wide grin herself, "You do care."

"Not now," Alix warned before she rubbed her temples. "I'm gonna go crash in my room. I'll see you later guys."

"Later Alix," all five of them bid her farewell and the voice actor made her way away from the poolside. She could hardly believe that they'd spent so long by the poolside but she didn't feel any better nor did she get to laze around on her favourite chair.

Big Time Rush was definitely a magnet for trouble. She couldn't wait for this problem to be solved though. The sooner Wayne-Wayne left the Palm Woods the better.

* * *

The Next Day

"Griffin kicked Kendall out of the band." – is Gustavo's declaration when she answers his call. Alix gaped.

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

 _"Wait, what was that?"_ Alix thought frantically as she searched the room. That had been music a little while ago, she was sure. It was the type that always played when something went dramatically wrong.

Was this like the breaking of a fourth wall or something? It was so weird.

"Hello brat, are you still there?" Gustavo growled.

"Yeah," Alix stuttered out. She was actually at Rocque Records. She had been just a few floors above where she knew he was, going over her script when she got his call.

"Like I said, Kendall's out," Gustavo continued, "But we've got a plan to get him back in and that annoying Wayne-Wayne out."

Alix nodded, even though he couldn't really see her nod. She was still a bit shocked that Kendall actually got kicked out. That for sure wasn't supposed to happen.

"We'll need your help," Gustavo continued. "I need you to get me some bad boy clothes for Kendall."

"Okay," Alix agreed as she got up from the couch, stuffing her script into her bag. She needed to get to a dressing room.

"And make it fast!" Gustavo yelled.

"I told you not to yell at me!" Alix growled out, but Gustavo had already hung up on her. She scowled. "Stupid Fred."

* * *

Kendall honestly thought that they'd get to execute their plan to get rid of 'Wayne-Wayne' _before_ Griffin could even suggest who to get rid of. But that hadn't worked out.

He had to admit that him being kicked out came as a surprise to him.

But thankfully Gustavo had made a good enough point.

"Since when does a bad boy listen to 'The Man'?"

So here he was, pacing just outside of the recording studio, waiting on his clothes. Gustavo hadn't said who was bringing it though.

"Kendall!" a familiar voice called.

He stopped his pacing and turned around only to see a familiar dark-skinned girl running towards him, clothing in hand.

Huh, so Gustavo had sent her.

Kendall wasn't even able to get a greeting out before Alix threw the clothing into his chest.

"No time to talk," she spoke hurriedly. "The recording's about to start. Change. Go." With that she had spun him around and shoved him towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Alix waited impatiently just a few feet away from the bathroom she had shoved Kendall into. She only hoped that the combination of clothing suited him. Thankfully Gustavo had had enough foresight to send her a quick text with Kendall's measurements.

After all of seven minutes, Kendall voice sounded as he exited the bathroom.

"What do you think?"

Alix turned around and scrutinized him.

What he wore could be summed up in three words – 'Black', 'Denim' and 'Tight'. Kendall wore black denim jeans and a long sleeved shirt over which he had thrown on a really awesome looking jacket – both articles were black as well. She particularly liked the combat boots – it just gave the entire outfit a certain edge.

He looked good – she could admit that (only to herself though). Well, it wasn't as if she had said that the bad boy image wouldn't fit Kendall, only that he wouldn't go for it.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

She shook her head a bit. "I didn't say anything."

"I know," he pointed out looking quite content with himself.

Alix's eyes narrowed.

"Lose the wide smile," she commented. "If you're going for the stereotypical bad boy look, then your smiles should always look like smirks."

Immediately his smile changed into a self-assured smirk. Alix nodded in approval before she stepped a bit closer to his face.

"Your eyes are very distinctive," Alix added as she rummaged through her bag.

"Thanks, I think you have pretty eyes too."

Alix's head snapped up at the unexpected remark.

"That's not what I meant," she said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Well, I said what I meant," he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Alix rolled her eyes before she finally pulled out what she had been searching for.

"Guy-liner," Alix declared triumphantly, showing him her eye-liner. "You need guy-liner."

Kendall looked at her incredulously. "Now wait a second –"

Alix smiled as she dragged him to a nearby corner and sat him in a chair. She relished the fact that he looked a bit nervous.

As she got closer to his face, pencil in hand, Kendall uttered, "This is some kind of revenge isn't it?"

Alix snickered in answer.

* * *

"So is nobody else going to question how Griffin produced all of this so fast?" Alix queried as she, along with the other members of BTR watched the television in the refurbished 2J apartment.

She sat in the middle of the couch, right between Logan and James, with Carlos at Logan's right and Kendall at James' left.

"Nope," they answered in unison, before they started laughing at the screen again.

They were watching a band was called the 'Ziggle Zaggles' or something to that effect. She almost felt sorry for Wayne-Wayne and his crew.

Wayne-Wayne had lost the 'bad boy off', partly because he had kicked Griffin in the nuts (Alix wished she could have been there to see that). The other factor that led to his defeat was the fact that he hadn't been able to top Kendall's final display of 'bad boyish-ness'.

Alix's nose crunched up. "I still can't believe that you went in Gustavo's desk."

"Yeah, man that is one for the books," Logan stated.

"Tonight a warning for anyone on the 210 Freeway," the TV program was cut in order to show a live stream of the named highway. The reporter continued, "A police chase is in progress. The car is believed to be driven by Molly Finster."

The camera showed what looked like and 11/12 something year-old kid driving a car. Alix frowned. She didn't even know how to drive.

"That's Molly!" Katie exclaimed. Alix looked at her confusedly, seeing her look, Katie added, "She was staying at the Palm Woods."

The report went on, "A twenty year-old con actress, who passes herself off as an eleven year old, trying to land jobs in Hollywood."

"Do they let just anyone stay at the Palm Woods?" Alix wondered aloud, "You'd think they'd do detailed background checks on everyone." After all, they wouldn't want to endanger any future famous. Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't been able to hang around the Palm Woods all that much lately?

"I told you she was weird!" Katie turned to her mother.

"Yeah, you got that right." Buddha Bob, the Palm Woods ground Keeper announced. When Alix had arrived at the apartment, she had seen him unconscious on the ground. For the sake of her blood pressure, she hadn't thought too hard about it.

"Mom, is that your rental car?" Kendall asked leaning forward as if to confirm what he was seeing.

"Yep."

Of course she was a con artist and a thief.

Alix shook her head. "I always knew L.A. was filled with loons."

"You and me both," Logan agreed. "Now back to what we were talking about. Kendall, I have to say, your rap was on point."

"Rap?" Alix asked. "You can rap?"

"Not really," Kendall admitted before he smirked, "But I can make Gustavo mad."

The boys and Alix snickered, before Carlos perked up, as if just remembering something.

"That's right!" He exclaims before he beams at Alix, "You're a rapping genius!"

Alix rolled her eyes, though it doesn't forestall the slight nervousness she feels at the boys' accessing stare. "I'm not a rapping genius," she tried to downplay Carlos' statement.

In truth, her character Ava was a part of a band. The half-alien doubled as the lead guitarist and rapper of the group. Alix just put voice to the lyrics she was given. Although, she was having more and more opportunities to help with writing those lyrics – but no one needed to know that for now.

"But you do rap and you haven't denied to not liking it," Logan called her out. Sometimes Alix forgot that he was the smart one. He gave her an easy smile, "Care to share a few lines."

The boys started to whoop around her, trying to egg her own.

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Her rap lyrics were sub-par at best and she wasn't all that good at free-styling, though it was something that she worked on in her spare time.

"Nope," she shot them down before she rose from the couch. It was about time she got back to her room.

"Oh, wait, why don't you stay for dinner," Mrs. Knight spoke when she noticed Alix getting up from the couch.

"Um," Alix hummed uncertainly. Truthfully the middle-aged woman had been more friendly and accommodating than she had expected her to be. She had no doubt that if she spent more time in the woman's presence the walls that she'd constructed over the past few months would surely fall – Mrs. Knight would probably soften her up quicker than any member of BTR would.

It had been a long time since she'd been the object of motherly affection.

"Come on," Mrs. Knight continued to persuade her, a warm smile on her face. "I even made mac and cheese casserole."

"Ooh, can we have pudding for desert?" Carlos jumped up.

"No way, let's get ice-cream," Katie exclaims.

The other hockey players jumped up and made their opinions known.

"Pudding," James and Kendall spoke high-fiving Carlos.

"I want ice-cream," Logan protested good-naturedly.

That was three to two. The three boys that had selected pudding cheered.

"Wait hold up guys," Mrs. Knight smiled at them, and that sparkle in our eyes made it seem as if she were planning something. "My vote is for ice-cream."

The three groaned. To Alix's surprise, all eyes turned to her, looking expectant. She just stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"Want to be our tie breaker?" Mrs. Knight asked gently.

Alix glanced at all of them – the open and welcoming grins on their faces. All of that affection – or the beginnings of affection – directed towards her. Alix gulped. This situation made her feel both nervous and…warm at the same time. She felt compelled by the friendly atmosphere to answer.

"I could go for ice-cream."

There was a brief pause, before the occupants' smiles took on a pleased look to them.

"Alright!" Katie cheered bounding up to her. "I knew you were cool."

Alix smiled at her – as unsure as she was – she smiled.

* * *

Word Count: 3992

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Little by little Alix is letting them in though. Of course, because of Alix's presence the episodes will be a bit different, but you've noticed that already right?

Thanks super-dee-duper to my reviewers. To answer the guest reviewer:

1\. The initial intent of this fic was Kendall/OC/Carlos – you know giving both guys an equal chance to win Alix's affections. But I have to honestly say that I'm leaning more towards Kendall. We'll see.

2\. Yes, I'll be doing the episodes in order, but that doesn't mean that Alix will be in every episode.

3\. Will Alix ever tell anyone she's from another world?...Not telling! Yes Bitters remained in the supply closet, but he got out. And I love the friendship between Camille and Alix too.

Once again a huuuuuuuuge thanks for reviewing.

What did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know okay? I wanna hear, so please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 7 – Of Interviews and Intents

Beta: UnlockedPotential

* * *

"What are you doing?" Logan asked with a raised brow. He glanced at a particularly eager Carlos who looked as if he were close to launching himself off of the couch and towards the radio.

It was almost 9 am. Carlos usually slept in 'til 10 – especially when they weren't required to be at Rocque Records early.

"D4LA with Radio DJ Drew is on" Carlos cheered.

"Why are you so loud?!" James yelled as he walked out of his room, his blindfold still on. "How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep with all this noise!?"

Logan rolled his eyes and decided not to point out that he was making much more noise than either he or Carlos had been.

Ignoring James' groan as he seated himself beside Carlos, Logan pointed out his observation, "You don't usually listen to the morning radio, what's so special about today?"

"I'm glad you asked," Carlos grinned, pleased, as he sat up in the couch, "DJ Drew has two very special guests today – the voice stars of Lucy & Ava!"

Now it was Logan's time to groan. He should have known that it had something to do with that ridiculous show.

"Stars do guest appearances on all sorts of shows," James gripped – hmm, his crankiness was wearing off – as he sat on Carlos' free side. "What's so special about this interview?"

"Alix almost never does any interviews," Carlos revealed and it was clear that he was curious as to why that was. Logan had to admit that he too was curious. Alix Vermont wasn't the most open person. But he did think that she was warming up to them.

Carlos continued, "And on this program both of the voice actors are gonna be on. Rebecca Dinkely – she plays Lucy – is always busy. She goes to a lot of charity dinners, benefit concerts – she's the one that goes out to promote the show the most."

"You know a lot about the show and its cast," Logan couldn't help but point out. He would have continued had Carlos not shushed him when the music, signalling the return of the DJ began to play.

"Welcome back my wonderful, beautiful people!" DJ Drew's voice blasted through the radio. "Thanks for staying with us as we return to our –"

It was at that point that Kendall strolled out of his room, clad in his shorts and tee, speaking over whatever the DJ was saying. "Hey guys what are you –"

"Quiet!" Carlos yelled tossing a pillow at Kendall, which hit him squarely in the face.

"Oh boy," Logan winced at the look on Kendall's face, before he subtly (not) moved further from Carlos. And it was a good thing he did, because in no time flat, Kendall had launched himself over the couch and towards Carlos.

Well now, none of them would get to listen to the interview.

His friends were so…childish.

"Come on guys," he began beseechingly as he watched Carlos and Kendall wrestle each other, pillows in hand, "Can we be a little more mature? This i–"

He never got to finish his sentence, because it was at that point that James sprung up from the couch – bell in hand.

"Wait, where did you get that bell?" he asked confusedly.

"Internet," James answered brightly.

Logan's next questions were when and how, but he was interrupted from answering when James hit the bell.

"Pillow Wrestling Match!" he announced as he tossed the bell to one side (Logan heard a crash and the sound of a cat, of all things, screeching) and brought up a bulky pillow of his own, before he launched himself at Kendall and Carlos.

"Guys, it's too early for t –"

All Logan got was a pillow to his face for his efforts.

"Alright that's it!" he announced as he grabbed the pillow that was thrown at him. "You're all going down!"

The interview was soon forgotten.

* * *

Alix's time was generally split between two areas – Rocque Records and the Palm Woods. There were the few instances in which she had to go somewhere other than those two places – on behalf of her show of course.

She only went to interviews – be they TV interviews, radio, podcast – when the higher ups got tired of her excuses and running around and demanded her to attend.

Alix wanted to avoid as many questions about her person as she could. She was a voice actor, so not as many persons cared for her as much as they would someone whose actual face was on their TV everyday – but she was a celebrity nonetheless.

She knew that the only reason that she had been allowed to shirk the many…celebrity 'obligations' was because of Griffin – but he would only allow her so much distance before he yanked her back by the rope he had around her neck.

"So what is it about your show that you love?"

Which was why she was currently going 'wuff' for an obnoxious Radio DJ. Then again he was only doing his job – pry, pry, pry.

At least it wasn't a television appearance.

"What's there not to love?"

The only upside was that she had Rebecca with her.

"I mean navigating the sea of teenage-dom is difficult when you're a regular teen. Now imagine that if you're only half-human and you have to deal with the cultural nuances of two different _worlds_."

She was always enthusiastic during interviews – mainly because she had to cover up for Alix lacklustre responses. The best part was that she didn't seem to mind.

"I like the story we're telling. And I mean movies have been made, but an episodic tale about it? Lucy & Ava is one of a kind."

"Or the first of its kind," the DJ added.

It was then that Rebecca discreetly elbowed Alix in her side. It was time for her to add her bits.

"It'd be awesome to know that we headed some kind of pop-culture wave," Alix mustered up convincingly, "The show deserves it. We have an amazing crew back at Rocque Record."

At that, the DJ fiddled with his mixing console and applause sounded.

"At this time, I'd like to make the obligatory –" here a scandalized gasp was heard " – kidding, you know I love to do em," The DJ joked.

"Shout out to Roque Records and the production team of Lucy & Ava. And of course the lovely ladies that I have the privilege of having on today's show."

"Thanks so much Drew," Rebecca beamed.

The DJ grinned at the two of them. He was good-looking Alix could admit that much.

"Alright next question – Rebecca, what do you look for in a guy?"

"Seriously?" Alix rolled her eyes at the question. She probably should have spoken lower so that the microphone didn't pick it up.

"If you think you're tired of hearing them, imagine how I feel always asking them," Drew spoke good-naturedly before he shrugged. "Enquiring minds want to know."

He repeated the question.

Rebecca gave a small smile. "He has to know how to cook," at this admission Alix smiled, "I eat a lot. And I prefer home-cooked meals than fast-food any day."

"Well I'm out then," the brown-haired DJ threw his hands up in defeat. "I can cook a handful of three things and they all go between bread."

Alix snorted, she couldn't help it.

"Are we talking grilled cheese, hotdogs and hamburgers?" Alix quipped. "'Cause I can relate."

Pearly white teeth smiled at her. "She speaks!" he declared triumphantly. "I've been trying so hard to get to say something without my or Rebecca's prodding –" Drew addressed the listeners directly "–Rebecca has been elbowing Alix to speak. But this time she said something without either of us dragging it out of her."

The man was good.

"You respond to witty remarks – I'll note that," brown irises winked exaggeratedly at her. He stared at her expectantly. "So Alix, what do you look for in a guy?"

"A good sense of humour and honesty," Alix answered from the top of her head.

"So I guess Drew may be an option?" Rebecca teased, which was so like her. She meant well, she thought that Alix needed to break out of whatever 'shell' she currently lived in.

"My guys have to be at least my height," Alix answered dryly.

"Low blow," Alix smirked at the DJ's response, "And poor choice of words, me."

Drew pressed a button and laughter sounded around them, "But anyway, I have to add that my girls have to be _legal_."

Rebecca and Alix and the few other persons in the studio with them chuckled.

"What's the team dynamic like?" the DJ commented when the laughter died down, "On the show Lucy & Ava, Lucy – the sister you play Rebecca – is the girl of few words. And Alix – you play Ava, the outspoken rebel without a cause. We know how Ava and Lucy get along, but how do Alix and Rebecca get along? Do you get to spend a lot of time together?"

"Rebecca and I get along just fine," Alix decided to answer, "We're not as close as sisters I admit, but I learn more and more about her every time we're together. Rebecca is wonderful."

"Awww," both Rebecca and the voice effect that DJ Drew played expressed.

"Alix is an amazingly down-to-earth girl and she's dedicated to her work," Rebecca spoke up soon after, "Unfortunately she and I haven't been able to spend all that much time together lately," Rebecca admitted, "I've been away doing a lot of benefit events and all that while Alix is the one in the studios getting those hours in."

Alix raised her brows in thought – her avoiding public events by using work as an excuse was seen as dedication? Well, if it worked…

"At least I know she's not always working," Alix's gaze snapped towards Rebecca and the dark-skinned girl squinted at her brunette counterpart. The look Rebecca was giving her was suspicious to say the least. "Rumour has it that, Alix has made friends with an awesomely insane group of guys."

"Oh?" Drew perked up at the bit of information and Alix tried to hide a cringe. There were rumours about her and BTR. "And these group of guys would be…?"

Alix groaned and Rebecca grinned at her shamelessly.

"They're Gustavo Rocque's latest project – an up and coming band called Big Time Rush. They're members are James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos and they are all really cute."

Well look at that – Gustavo got free promo of his band. He'd be happy.

"How do you know this?" Alix blurted out. Rebecca hadn't been around the studio for a while. And she wasn't exactly all that into the rumour mill either.

"I met this adorable little girl called Katie when I was waiting for you in the lobby earlier today."

Of course. How could Katie not meet Rebecca on her first day back in town? Things wouldn't go right if she didn't.

"We really hit it off when she found out that I worked with you."

Alix suppressed another groan. It seemed like Katie had just found an effective round of ammunition against her.

* * *

Logan spit out a mouthful of feathers as he reclined on one of the pool side chairs.

"I can't believe you guys let Mrs. Knight kick us out," he blamed his friends.

"Says the guy who was on _top_ of the pile," Kendall smirked as he shook his head free of the feathers.

Kendall sat directly to his right and James, who was combing his hair (for the 19th time), was to Kendall's right.

Logan rolled his eyes – so what if he got a bit carried away?

The final chair was occupied by Carlos, who looked…like a petulant child with the pout he was sporting.

"I was listening to DJ4LA and you ruined it!" Carlos whined at them. "I wanted to hear Alix's interview."

That made Kendall jerk up in surprise. "Alix was on the radio?" he asked, throwing Carlos an accusing look. Carlos' pout gave way to a sheepish grin.

"Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Uh, yeah," Kendall enunciated in a tone that said 'duh'. "You didn't tell me on purpose didn't you?"

When Kendall made to get up from his chair, another brawl seemed as if it would ensue, James spoke up.

"Woah, woah, hold up!" James declared pushing against both Kendall and Carlos. Kendall had all but crawled over him to get to Carlos, so he had been caught in the middle. Logan was glad that it wasn't him.

"Can we just chill?" he asked, "And talk about girls that are not Alix Vermont?"

"What's your problem with Alix, James?"

"I don't have a problem," he answered.

They stared at him disbelievingly. "I don't!" he repeated throwing his hands in the air. "I honestly can't wait for one of you guys to start dating her, so that Logan and I–" here he indicated to Logan and himself, "–can have some decent Girl Time with the loser."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. It wasn't the first time – having two members of the group fight over a girl (sometimes it was three or all of them fighting over a girl), but it did make activities like 'Girl Time' and hanging out in general a little weird for the ones who weren't fighting.

"Now let's just sit back, relax and enjoy the other hotties that the Palm Woods has to offer," James announced smoothly as he reclined in his chair, but not before waving his hand to a passing brunette who giggled back.

Kendall and Carlos made faces at each other, but more or less settled down as James had suggested.

Logan followed suit thereafter, relishing in the sudden silence.

"You are so going down," Kendall and Carlos declared at the same time.

There was a groan – and for once, it wasn't from Logan. Well, at least now the genius knew that he wasn't suffering alone.

* * *

Hell hath a name…and that name was Griffin only it wasn't Arthur Griffin that had been set upon her for this day.

Instead it was Mercedes Griffin.

Arthur's spoiled, overly assertive daughter that, in Alix's honest opinion, had an eye for fashion, an ear for music and a brain for marketing. The blonde female would be of huge help to her father in an industry that he was already a major forerunner in.

If only they spent more time with each other, instead of ruini…er intruding on the lives of other people for their own gain and/or entertainment.

Like her.

Like now.

Alix hadn't been expecting, when after finally closing out the radio program with Rebecca, to be stopped in front of the radio station by the prettily dressed girl, who had pulled up in her premier car.

Both Alix and Mercedes got along just fine – Alix made sure to steer clear of her whenever she got the slightest inkling that she was around. She wanted to associate herself with Arthur Griffin and his family as little as possible.

It wasn't that the eccentric man was that bad.

It was just that he was the one who'd be able to get anything out of her if he really wanted to. The fact that she was from a different world was a secret she didn't want out – not to anyone.

Who knew what Arthur would do if he found out. He'd either a) find a way to make money off of that fact or b) (see (a)).

But back to what she was saying though.

She hadn't expected Mercedes to show up outside of the radio station. She hadn't expected for Mercedes to be glaring at her as hard as she was either.

"Is something wrong?" Alix asked apprehensively.

"Are you some kind of spy sent by my father's competition to take down the Griffin Empire?" she asked seriously.

Alix blinked owlishly, taken aback. "No," she answered slowly.

"Are you after my father's money? Is that why you're trying to get close to him?"

Alix felt a bit insulted. This was her longest conversation with Mercedes and the heiress was throwing accusatory questions at her. "No, I don't want your dad's money," she answered sharply, "And I'm not trying to get close to him either. He creeps me out. He's my boss – nothing more, nothing less."

It was best to make herself clear right from the very start, even though Alix wasn't sure what she had done to deserve the sudden interrogation.

"Did you just say my dad was 'creepy'?"

Alix gave a stiff nod.

"Would you ever say that to his face?"

Alix looked at the brown-eyed girl incredulously. "I don't have a death wish." Mercedes smirked – and Alix shuddered at the fact that it looked so 'Griffin'.

"At least you're honest." There was a pause and Alix watched as Mercedes seemed to deliberate within herself.

 _"Whatever it is that brought her here…it must be big,"_ Alix thought. It honestly seemed as if the heiress was going through some sort of internal battle of epic proportions.

"Alright," Mercedes eventually said after almost three long minutes had elapsed. There was an air of finality around her. "You can stay. For now at least."

Alix's brow crinkled and looked at Mercedes as if she was crazy.

 _"I can stay? Stay where?"_

"What is going on?" she asked seriously.

Mercedes merely waved her hand before turning primly in her designer boots. "That's on a need to know basis and right now, you don't need to know."

"How does that work when it so obviously involves me?"

The blonde shrugged as she got into her car. She put on her shades and smirked at Alix. "You can ask my dad if you're so curious."

Alix's lips pressed into a thin line and she found the heiress' widened smirk (the blonde looked oh so smug) infuriating.

"Later, Vermont," Mercedes said flipping her hair and driving off. She disappeared around the corner of the street in the space of five seconds.

Alix rubbed her temple. She felt a Griffin induced headache coming on – she'd thought that only Arthur Griffin could give her those. Apparently _Mercedes_ Griffin could do the same.

Just what had Griffin done this time?

Alix felt that she couldn't bear to find out.

* * *

 _Three Hours Later_

Alix sprawled out on a couch in the Palm Woods lobby – donned in black capri pants and a white baby tee.

She was so going to make Rebecca pay for what she put her through during that final stretch of the radio talk-show (She wasn't even going to entertain the conversation she had had with Mercedes Griffin an ounce more).

But for now she was feeling drained and wanted to do nothing else but relax. And she was relaxing – that is until a weight pressed into her stomach.

"Camille," Alix whined as she pushed against the weight as she sat up.

"Heard your interview today," said girl, who was dressed in a pink jumpsuit, grinned as she got up. She turned and stood in front of Alix. "Well done."

"Thanks," Alix commented dryly. It was then that Alix's eyes flitted towards a pretty blonde girl standing a few feet behind Camille.

Seeing Alix's focus shift, the Methodist actress stepped to the side to allow the dark skinned girl a full view of the new female. The new girl wore a green jacket over a nice white blouse. Her jeans and sneakers were cute too.

"Alix, this is Jo." Camille introduced and Alix managed a small smile even as realization struck at the mention of the blonde's name. This was Jo – as in Kendall's girlfriend 'Jo'…or would be girlfriend.

"Jo, this is Alix."

"Hey," Jo waved, smiling prettily at Alix.

"Hey, welcome to the Palm Woods." Alix greeted back, trying not to be awkward. She was being introduced to yet another fictional character. She stood and held out her hand for Jo to shake.

"Thanks," Jo answered as she shook the proffered limb.

Camille giggled, "She's a bit of a stiff." Alix scowled at her, "But she's my best friend at the Palm Woods."

Alix glanced at Camille in surprise. Did the Methodist actress really see her as such? Camille was honestly a great friend…but 'best' friend though…

She'd only ever classified one person as her best friend in her entire life – her mom. Her mom was so cool and so down to earth. After an exhausting day like the one she had today, when Alix would get home, she would just curl up in her mother's bed. Then when her mom would return home, she'd join her in the bed and the two of them would rant about their day.

Needless to say she couldn't do that anymore.

Alix wasn't even in the same plane of reality as her mom, or her dad or her sister.

"Alli!" Camille shook her. Blinking rapidly (and no the corner of her eyes weren't wet), Alix glanced at Camille inquisitively.

"You completely zoned out on us," Camille informed her, worry on her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed, before she returned her attention to Jo. "How was your first day at the Palm Woods?"

Jo perked up at the question.

"Not what I expected," she admitted with a thoughtful smile. "At all."

"Big Time Rush," Alix said knowingly.

"Yeah," both she and Camille chuckled, both apparently recalling the day they had had. Huh, the both of them seemed to have hit it off.

"Anyway, it's been a long day and I still need to unpack a few things," Jo began with a smile, "But it was nice meeting you Alix. See you guys later?"

"Sure!" Camille chirped.

Beaming at both Camille and Alix, Jo turned and made her exit.

Once Jo was out of sight, Camille turned to Alix excitedly.

The brown-haired girl had been wondering when she would finally burst.

"You wouldn't believe the chaos the guys caused while you were gone. They were all sorta fighting over Jo. And James had an allergic reaction to Baracuda Man Spray. His face, his hands and even his butt got so huge. I felt sorry for him but it was so hilarious."

Alix nodded, snickering a bit. She'd expected as much. There was indeed never a dull moment with BTR around – then again that was how this universe was designed. The show was called 'Big Time Rush' for a reason.

"And have you seen Gustavo's new heavy– Freight Train?"

"Yeah, I've met him," Alix answered thinking of Gustavo's recently hired bodyguard. The man's stature was intimidating– his name suited him. "He escorted Becca and I to the show this morning. He's super friendly. He even went with us to get ice-cream after the show."

"Anyone that gets you ice-cream is a good guy in your eyes," Camille snickered.

Alix gave a shrug– so she had a bit of a sweet tooth. Speaking of sweet tooth, she'd have to pay a visit to the dentist soon, even though she didn't like going to the doctor using the fake medical records of her that they had.

"But enough about that," Camille interrupted her thoughts, "I'm pleased to report that Kendall and Carlos didn't go as all out as I expected them to with trying to get Jo's attention."

Alix raised a brow. "I don't care," she spoke slowly, enunciating the three words.

Camille though, rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed against Alix's shoulder. "You should," she grinned mischievously, "Those two are totally into you."

Alix really didn't like where this conversation was going and attempted to stop whatever course Camille's mind was taking. "They're all girl crazy. It's their thing."

"But–"

"Nope," Alix cut Camille off, "I'm no longer entertaining to this conversation."

"Running away as usual?" Camille goaded.

Alix rolled her eyes. Of course she was – as if she was going to make her life even more difficult.

"Neither Carlos or Kendall treat me any differently than how they treat other girls," Alix stately firmly, "It's not like either of them are showing up with my favourite smoothie in hand because they figured I had a long day."

When Alix spun around, she couldn't help but gape at the sight that greeted her – an excited looking Carlos, helmet on his head and smoothie in hand, zeroed in on her.

"Hey Alix," Carlos smiled at her and approached her happily. "I heard part of your interview today. It was really good."

Alix opened her mouth to thank him, but he continued, stalling her response.

"But I know you don't like doing interviews that much and I figured you'd be getting back to the Palm Woods tired, so I got you a smoothie."

Here Carlos held the drink towards her and Alix, surprised and at a loss for words, took it.

"They were out of melon-pineapple, so I got you guava instead."

Guava was her second favourite flavour. She didn't remember telling anyone that though.

"Thanks Carlos," she began, her throat suddenly dry. The accuracy of the situation – considering she had basically described it not moments ago – was a bit unnerving. "That's really thoughtful of you."

But her words were sincere nonetheless. Carlos was thoughtful – he was sweet.

"You're welcome," he said, a boyish grin in place. "I'm gonna go now, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," Alix said dumbly.

Giving her a thumbs up, Carlos turned and headed for the elevator.

Alix took a deep breath – that had actually happened.

"Well, well, well," Camille's smug voice sounded from behind her.

"Don't say it," Alix said, throwing her hands up (being careful so as to not spill her smoothie). "I'm going upstairs to do my assignments for class."

As Alix walked away, she steadfastly ignored the sound of Camille snickering at her plight. She also quelled the uneasy anticipation she felt in her gut.

* * *

Word Count: 4321

* * *

A/N: So who wants to guess why Mercedes suddenly met up with Alix. It's not just a random meet up I promise. And Jo is in town as well. I have plans for both Mercedes and Jo. Wait and see okay?

Question: Who would you like to see Alix interact with more? Aside from Kendall and Carlos that is. Katie? Rebecca? Camille? Let me know!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed. It means a lot to me.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Til next time - laters!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 8 – Trouble Finds Her

Beta: UnlockedPotential

* * *

Alix did her best to hide her nervousness. It'd help if Griffin would make some other expression apart from that creepy smile of his. She'd love to know what was going through his head as he flipped through her report.

She felt…a bit odd really. There was just something that felt _weird_ about having to report to Griffin about the four hockey players…weird in a bad way.

Ugh. She knew she shouldn't have started hanging out with them as often as she had. But it had been kind of a difficult thing to prevent. Especially when two of the four members of Big Time Rush actively sought her company.

In a way she was flattered (if she were honest, she'd admit to being really flattered), but she couldn't entertain the ideas of romance.

One, she had to find a way to get back home. Thus far all she'd managed to come up with was that she had to see the BTR time-line (hopefully just the first season) to completion – then perhaps a way home would be made for her.

But nothing was for sure.

"This is more objective than I thought," Griffin mused aloud, breaking Alix out of her reverie. "With all the time you've been spending with Big Time Rush, I was sure that this report would be catered in favour of them."

Alix frowned, not at the admittance but rather what it implied. "You've been spying on me," she said plainly. She supposed that she was also a bit offended that he had doubted her ability to remain…professional.

Professional – that was the word. If she thought of reporting to Griffin about the guys as business, then that would make it easier…right?

"Of course," Griffin chuckled, "I keep a close eye on all my money making ventures."

Alix glared at him, even as he shut the folder that contained her report. "From your report I can see that BTR seems to have their heads in the game…mostly. I'd like if Gustavo had a tighter rein on them, but I'll leave them alone for now."

And speaking of Fred – he decidedly wouldn't be happy if he found out that she was reporting to Griffin about the guys because by extension she was reporting on him and his (and Kelly's) management style and skills.

"Next time add charts," Griffin chirped, "I like charts."

He passed the report to his bodyguard, Obdul, who placed the black folder within a briefcase.

Admittedly though, if she had to choose between facing Gustavo's wrath and opposing Griffin, she'd choose the former any day.

* * *

"Why do I feel so guilty?!" Alix groaned as she gave the punching bag before her a particularly strong punch.

Normally she'd be working out in the Palm Woods' gym, but she had opted against doing so. She really didn't feel like facing Big Time Rush.

She was currently in Dalton's Gym. It was a gym relatively close to the Palm Woods that offered membership to the rich and famous and since Alix was such (well she was more famous than she was rich), well there she was.

The gym was pretty state of the art. The equipment was no joke and the trainers were professional and they clearly loved their jobs. She'd never been able to afford membership at a gym such as Dalton's if she were in the real world. Being in BTR did have some perks.

Alix flexed her fingers – she'd wrapped her hands too tightly. Perhaps she should have asked one of the trainers for help. But she hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone earlier. Her stubbornness always ended up affecting her negatively – someway, somehow.

The brunette girl paused from her work out to sit on a nearby bench. She fiddled with the tape around her wrist.

It was then that someone decided to sit beside her. She didn't look up, only focusing on the wraps around her wrist as she tried to undo them. Besides, she figured that the person was just resting and didn't intend to talk to her.

And she wasn't about to strike up a conversation.

"You know you're always wearing dark colours whenever I see you," the person who had sat beside her – a male – spoke.

Alix blinked in surprise. She recognized that voice.

"Dak Zevon?"

The brown-haired, brown-eyed male, who was donned in a military green sleeveless tee and military print workout shorts, gave her a charming grin in answer.

She had come to know Dak when he had voice guest starred on Lucy and Ava. He had played Zack David – a soccer player from another school. Zack David had also been Ava's first love interest. Needless to say, that episode was one of the show's highest rating episodes since the series began, not to mention that it was an hour-long special.

All in all, the only downside to Dak Zevon was his rabid fan-girl base. Those girls were just not sane. She'd actually gotten a couple of (creative) threats from his fan-girls after the episode had been aired. Apparently, their chemistry in the _cartoon_ was too strong and they wanted to make sure that there was nothing between them in real life.

"I don't always wear dark colours," Alix denied half-heartedly as she glanced down at her outfit. Alix currently wore black racer-back sports bra, a black mid-rise run crop and a pair of black sneakers.

"If you say so," he rolled his eyes. "Need help?" he asked as he indicated to her bandaged hands. She offered her hands willingly and Dak sat closer before he started tugging at the bandages.

Silence settled between them for a moment before Dak spoke up. "You know I'm surprised that you're letting me help you right now."

Alix made an incoherent sound.

"You're not the most…open person."

And that was the about the nth time she had been told that. But it was the best she could do. She had to guard herself – she had to guard her heart. She didn't want to become too hurt when she finally said good-bye.

A strained silence followed. Alix tried to occupy her time with removing the now loosened bandages.

Dak cleared his throat, "I'm off my game today."

Alix mentally snorted.

Dak pressed into the next topic. "Varsity Vampire 2 is going to premiere soon," he smiled widely.

Alix's lips twitched upwards as well. She had to admit that, although she thought that vampires were totally overrated, she was looking forward to the movie's premiere.

Some way or the other, Gustavo had set her up with the opportunity to sing/rap alongside Dak in the music video for the song – 'Creatures of the Net'. She had no actual role in the movie and she didn't get to rap for very long, but…to be able to use her talent on such a scale.

Alix may not care for the relationships with people in BTR, but the opportunities that came with the role she now played were admittedly…enjoyable. Her life in BTR didn't resemble the life she led in the real world. She definitely had quite a few more luxuries here than she did back home.

If hanging out with fake (some real) celebrities could count as a luxury.

Either way the music video would be released after the movie premiered. And not only were the creators of Varsity Vampire pleased, so were those in charge of Lucy & Ava.

Dak continued, "You should definitely come."

Alix shrugged her shoulders, putting the used bandages aside. "I'll think about it."

"Cool," Dak nodded in acceptance as he rose to his feet. "See you around Alix."

Alix waved goodbye and when he was gone she too got to her feet. She rolled her shoulders and stretched to her full height before she let out a heavy sigh.

In the end she thought she'd flake out of going to the premiere. She had too many things currently on her plate.

Though it would have been nice to see the music video on the big screen.

Time would tell she supposed.

* * *

Katie liked her life at the Palm Woods. L.A. was 10 times better than Minnesota, not to mention at least 100 times more lucrative. She wasn't sure what it was, but people at the Palm Woods were so easy to fool, it was like child's play.

Indeed, the best part of the Palm Woods were the Palm Woods' Suckers.

With that said, there weren't many persons she could talk to. Barring her older brother and his weird friends everyone else at the Palm Woods was just…weird. And she didn't even have Kendall or Carlos or James or Logan.

The four of them just left her. So what was the big deal about them mansion-sitting?

…Oh yeah, they got to _mansion_ -sit.

She'd get retribution on those traitors. They wouldn't see it coming either.

But every storm cloud had a silver-lining. As it was, hers went by the name of Alix Vermont. The mocha-skinned brunette had ended up at the front door of Apartment 2J on an assignment from Kelly.

Kelly had asked to Alix to drop off some documents that her mom had to look over.

Truthfully, Katie had conflicting feelings about Alix. She wasn't a Palm Woods' Sucker which meant that she had a mind of her own. But she also wasn't a Palm Woods' Sucker which meant that she had a mind of her own.

The pre-teen shrugged.

Meh, she'd find a way to exploit – er – exercise their relationship to its fullest potential soon enough.

Until then though, Katie was glad that she had someone to rant to.

"They'll probably destroy his mansion and have to call in for help. You can find some way to blackmail them later," Alix offered as she stood just outside the apartment.

Katie's pout lessened. "That does make me feel better."

Alix gave her a small smile. It was then that her mother popped up from behind her.

"Oh Alix, you're here!" her mother grinned at the brunette, pushing Katie aside, "I just made some chicken soup for Katie, but there's enough for you too, so come on in!"

Alix seemed taken aback by the woman's enthusiasm. She glanced at Katie questioningly as she was hurriedly ushered into the apartment.

Katie shrugged in response.

"Mid-life crisis," she summarized, "Kendall's growing up so she's worrying about the whole 'empty-nest' thing."

She watched as realization dawned on the older girl.

"Play along will you?" Katie asked as both she and Alix suddenly had blankets thrown over their shoulders.

Alix gave her a 'deer in the headlights' look when, after they were seated around the table, massive bowls of chicken soup (seriously, the bowls looked larger than their heads) were placed in front of them.

Katie couldn't help but laugh.

Thank goodness she wasn't in this alone.

Two Hours Later

"Dude, you're enjoying this way too much," Katie exclaimed as she tried to unravel herself from the cocoon of blankets her mother had entrapped her in.

Alix, who looked as comfortable as comfortable could be (considering she was wrapped in just as many blankets as she was), had the decency to attempt to look affronted.

Katie didn't know how Alix had been so calm. She herself couldn't even reach the remote to change the channel or her laptop to continue her game of internet poker. Her mom was driving her up the wall at the moment – with the hugs and the steam and the blankets and the _smothering_. But Alix had taken it in stride, she had seemed to relish it even.

"I was wondering what was wrong with you," Katie pointed out as she continued to try to wiggle her way out.

Alix glared at the little girl from where she laid, wrapped up on the couch. "And that means…?"

Katie shrugged, well she tried to, "Well, you're not the usual Palm Woods sucker. You're a total momma's girl aren't you?"

Katie had expected Alix to make a sarcastic reply or just ignore the comment and continue her lounging. She didn't expect the flash of sadness and longing that appeared on her face, however brief it had been.

 _"What's that about?"_ she wondered, brows furrowed.

Before she could make any other attempts at prying, Alix got up. She threw off the blankets and got up – effortlessly…just like that.

"How'd you do that?!" Katie asked amazed, she'd been trying for so long to wiggle out of the tightly wrapped blankets.

Alix shrugged haplessly, before she turned and headed towards the apartment's door.

"I'm gonna go," she called over her shoulder, "Tell your mom I said bye."

"Wait!" the preteen called out to the teen's departing form, "Help me get me outta this first!"

The teenager gave no indication of obliging to her request and instead continued out the door. Okay, obviously Katie had put her foot in her mouth and ticked Alix off.

Huh, she was usually a lot more tactful.

* * *

The Next Day

It had been a while since Alix had last relaxed on her favourite chair by the Palm Woods pool. It had been even longer since she relaxed _in_ the Palm Woods pool.

With that in mind Alix set up to have a decent, calm time at Palm Woods pool – so hopefully she wouldn't meet upon any…troubling persons. Like BTR (though they were supposed to be at Rocque Records having rehearsals).

Or Katie.

The little girl had hit too close to home yesterday. So what if she missed her mother? And so what if she had gotten a little carried away with all the attention she was getting from Mrs. Knight? She'd just wanted to indulge herself with the motherly love that was offered so freely.

Alix shrugged her shoulders before she wrapped the ends of her hair – that was in a low pony-tail – into a messy bun. She gave herself a once over in the full length mirror.

She wore a simple black boyleg one-piece swimsuit with white flip-flop completing her ensemble. Her brows furrowed a bit. It was a cute swim-suit but maybe she should consider adding a bit more colour to her wardrobe.

Deciding to ponder her possible wardrobe update at a later time, she threw her towel over her shoulder, put on a pair of shades and made her way to the lobby.

She was prepared for a normal day.

And things were going normally…at least until she stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

The lobby had been busy – busier than usual – with the hotel's residents bustling about. They all seemed to be particularly interested in whatever they were reading in the magazines they had in their hands.

The odd thing was – when she had stepped fully into the lobby, all eyes (even Bitters who had been stuffing his face with donuts while he had been reading) immediately turned to her.

She halted and she found herself in something like a staring contest with multiple set of eyes.

"What?" she finally voiced, annoyed and uncomfortable with the intense gazes (some of them – from many of the girls in the lobby – were glares).

In the end none of them spoke up for it was Camille, who was accompanied by Jo, that appeared before her, looking both curious (and perhaps worried).

Camille held up the magazine that she had in her hand – Teen Pop magazine apparently. "Have you read today's Celebrity Fact or Fiction column?" she asked, "Have you even seen the cover?"

Alix rolled her eyes.

"Of course I haven't," she answered somewhat impatiently. She'd really appreciate if Camille got to the point. Alix took the magazine from Camille and glanced first at the cover.

Alix's mouth dropped wide open at what she saw.

"'Dalix'!" she exclaimed as she saw a picture of herself (taken at a (business) cocktail party she attended weeks ago) and Dak Zevon (who had also been at that same cocktail). It was a picture where she (wearing a knee-length teal dress) and Dak (wearing a tuxedo) stood together, his arm around her waist and her posing with both hands on his shoulder.

They looked close – intimate. Perfect for what the caption under it indicated – 'Is this love?'.

"It most certainly is not," Alix squawked indignantly. She looked to Camille and Jo. "Rebecca and another member of our cast were in this same picture. They were right beside Dak. This wasn't how the picture was."

Alix absolutely hated photo-shopping right now.

"It gets worse," Camille winced as she took the magazine from her hand and flipped through it. When she got to the page she was looking for, she gingerly offered it to Alix. "You two got an entire page."

Alix grabbed the magazine from her and began to read the page.

"'We all know how teen heartthrob Dak Zevon, despite his popularity, loves to keep his personal life on the down-low. It makes sense that his possible love interest –" here Alix's voice cracked – "'shares the same trait. Are Dak Zevon and greenhorn voice actor, Alix Vermont, Hollywood's next premier item? Whether this is fact or fiction has yet to be confirmed. But have fun drawing your own conclusions with the pictures below –'"

Alix's brows had hiked up to her forehead. They were basically welcoming people to speculate about her non-existent romantic relationship with Dak.

Alix's eyes flitted to the pictures.

"I was being followed?" she said through grit teeth. Who'd have thought that Hollywood reporters took notice of rookie voice actors.

Below the small body of words were pictures of her and Dak – at the cocktail party, at an ice-cream parlour, on the set of Vampire Varsity 2. Though she had only been around Dak for business purposes and the fact that they were always in a group/with other people, the pictures made it look like the two were by themselves and into each other at that.

Perhaps the most incriminating picture of all was the one of her and Dak at the gym – which had been just yesterday – man these reporters were slimy and nosy.

In the picture she and Dak sat on the bench. From the angle that the picture was taken from it seemed as if Dak, who was holding her hand, was leaning into her personal space telling her some sort of private. The smile on his face looked secretive and the (small) smile on Alix's face looked indulgent.

"'How does Zevon charm his girl?'!"

The magazine crumpled as she tightened her grip on them.

"Hey, I paid for that," Camille chastised as she swiftly commandeered the publication from Alix's hands.

"I hate Pop Tiger," Alix nearly growled.

Camille longer looked concerned, but rather amused, "The magazine is awesome Alix. It's just the gossip column that tends to get carried away."

"Is it that bad though?" Jo asked, "I mean, Dak Zevon seems like a cool guy. I'm sure he'll work with you to clear up the misunderstanding."

"I know that that's what he'll do," Alix's spoke suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "But is that before or after the arrival of his –"

"Hey you, Vermont!" a sharp, feminine voice had Alix making a 180° turn. There just at the entrance of the Palm Woods, was a cluster of girls. Not just any set of girls though. Alix grimaced. Those were Dak Zevon's –

"– fan-girls."

* * *

"What is going on?" Logan asked as he surveyed the scene before him. He, Kendall and Carlos had just entered the lobby of the Palm Woods only to notice a group of girls, that were adorned in pink, white and blue shirts. He couldn't see what was on the front of their shirts, nor what was on the front of the small signs they carried.

Although from their colour coordination though, he assumed that they were some kind of club.

They seemed…riotous though.

"How dare you date Dak?!"

The three band members flinched at the loud pronouncement.

"Are those…?" Carlos began nervously.

"Fan-girls," Logan whispered fretfully. Normally, Logan and the others would be all for being around lots of screaming girls who love them. They just didn't care for when they got…angry.

Kendall, who didn't look as disturbed as Logan and Carlos, was the next to voice his query. "Just who are they talking to?"

"Guys!" James' voice sounded as he ran up to them. Panting, he allowed himself to slouch over Carlos' shoulders.

"What's wrong James?" Kendall asked.

"This week's Pop Tiger fact or fiction section," the brunet answered as he caught his breath. He held up the magazine. "After I read it, I tried to get here as soon as I could."

On their way back to the Palm Woods James had opted to stop by a near-by store to restock his supply of Baracuda Man Spray.

"Please tell me you didn't buy that," Logan commented.

James glared at him. "This magazine is cool for teen guys too," he defended, his voice cracking a bit, "But that's not important now. Look at the cover."

As James held up the cover they all peered at it curiously.

"'Dalix'?" they all voiced.

"That's Alix!" Carlos exclaimed as he pointed at the picture of the fancily-dressed female on the cover.

"No duh," James mocked before he continued, "The magazine more or less says she's dating Dak Zevon."

"Alix isn't dating Dak Zevon," Kendall spoke, his brows furrowing in displeasure.

"That's right," Carlos agreed.

"It doesn't matter what you think," James replied matter-of-fact, "A lot of people think that she is."

"And I think that they are some of those people," Logan pointed apprehensively to the crowd of girls.

"How can you date our Dak?!"

The boys cringed when the high-pitch exclamation, bolstered by numerous shouts of agreement, reached their ears.

"Well it was nice knowing her," James announced flippantly as he watched the crowd advance to their target (they really couldn't see Alix from the angle they were but they assumed that she was in the center of the crowd).

Kendall was already heading towards the crowd before any of them could respond to James' statement.

Logan sighed. He had a feeling that things would become even more complicated in just about…8.01 seconds.

* * *

This was not how she wanted her day to go.

Alix's eyes darted around her. Of course it was just her luck that she'd wind up in the middle of a group of angry fan-girls.

She didn't even have Camille and Jo with her. They had gotten pulled away from her (and that had been scary).

Alix tried to calm her rapidly beating heart even as she tried to think of a way to talk herself out of whatever it was the fan-girls were going to do with her. She knew that simply denying the rumours wouldn't be enough for them.

Don't get her wrong, Alix knew that she wasn't about to die. She may be in for a world of hurt or humiliation but she wouldn't die.

 _"Look at me, trying to find the silver lining in getting mobbed."_

"Woah, woah!" a familiar voice called out. Alix watched as Kendall navigated his way through the gathering of females. She stared wide eyed as he came to a stop beside her.

He gave her a smile that she knew was supposed to convey reassurance. In actuality, the smile made her feel worried. She didn't know what he was about to do, but she knew that it would no doubt be…troublesome. Then again on a scale of Kendall to mobbed…

Kendall turned to the crowd, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"Ladies, ladies!" he gave the crowd a boyish grin when they settled down a bit. "There's no need for all this fuss. Alix Vermont is not dating Dak Zevon."

He laughed lightly, as if the possibility of Alix and Dak dating was the most amusing yet ridiculous thing in the world. Then Kendall, being the sole focus of everyone around him, indicated to himself with both hands.

"She's dating me."

Huh, Alix didn't see that one coming.

* * *

Word Count: 4008

* * *

A/N: I honestly had fun with this chapter, even though it took forever. With that said, I want to say thanks to my beta UnlockedPotential who has the patience of a saint - Thanks!

Remember I said that every chapter wouldn't necessarily follow canon, although I may allude to some events? - This chapter was an example of that. The next chapter should be interesting lol.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed. Sorry for taking so long to reply to you guys who reviewed though!

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter - so please review! Til next time!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter 9 – Of Friends

Beta: UnlockedPotential

* * *

" _What_?" a chorus of voices sounded and though Alix could not distinguish every voice, she could hear her own clear enough.

Kendall took the reaction in stride.

Alix tensed when he threw his arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Her face grew heated as the smell of his cologne, accompanied by the faint musky scent of his sweat, wafted to her nose. She always had a thing for guys and their scents (as weird as that may be) and currently she liked how Kendall smelt.

The blonde BTR leader pressed his mouth against her hair, as if he were giving her a kiss to the side of her head.

"Play along Alix," Kendall reminded quietly.

 _"Oh, right,"_ Alix thought, promptly reminding herself that the most imperative thing for her was not how warm Kendall felt but that she didn't want to get mobbed by fangirls.

She slowly brought her hand to hang gingerly around Kendall's waist. She hoped it looked casual and not as awkward as she thought it did.

"That's right _we're_ dating," Kendall continued, indicating to the two of them.

A low murmur arose from the group of fangirls, who were talking amongst themselves as if to try to validate what they had heard. Ultimately, Alix was thankful that they had calmed down and no longer seemed as if they were eager to string her up by her bathing suit.

A single, blonde haired girl stepped forward and spoke out.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously.

Kendall and Alix were saved from responding when all of a sudden, a loud voice sounded from the back of the crowd, "Incoming!"

Alix watched, admittedly more amused than she should have been, as Carlos, who had boldly launched himself through the crowd, landed at her and Kendall's feet.

She vaguely wondered why he didn't wear body pads in addition to his usual helmet. The helmet that he wore only protected his head but he often put his entire body into the (wild, dangerous) stunts he attempted.

Carlos scrambled to his feet.

"Hey Alix," he greeted brightly (she gave a half-hearted wave in reply) before he turned to face the crowd.

He raised his right hand, revealing the cell phone that he held.

"This just in – from Dak Zevon's agency," Carlos began, "'It has come to our attention that the Fact or Fiction section of the popular Teen Pop magazine has featured our client, Dak Zevon and Rocque Record's, Alix Vermont, under the ship name 'Dalix'. While we are aware of how incriminating the pictures in the article appear, the company wishes to state to the fans of both parties involved that the magazine's claims of 'Dalix' are a myth. The two young stars are merely good friends.'"

Alix's body sagged in relief.

Carlos cleared his throat when he finished reading, "This update was sent out a few minutes ago, you can all check your phones."

And so said so done, all the girls scrambled for their phones and searched quickly for the notification.

"He's right!" a random fangirl vocalized. There was a moment of silence before the girls around the three Palm Woods residents let out a loud squeal.

"Our Dak's not dating anyone!" another fangirl declared. They all looked incredibly happy at that fact.

Alix just thought that they were nuts.

"Now that that's all over," Kendall interrupted the fangirls' happy squeals (she had actually nearly forgotten that she was pressed against his side – she was comfortable) "If you'll excuse us, we have a pool date."

And with that Kendall slowly steered Alix away from the crowd of cheering fangirls and towards the pool, Carlos following at their heels.

Alix slumped against Kendall's side as she walked.

What a relief – she actually came out of that situation unscathed.

* * *

"What are we going to do with those two?" Logan asked, hand on his jaw as he watched Kendall and Alix head towards the pool deck, Carlos behind them.

"At this rate, both of them are going to end up friend-zoned," James noted casually.

"Do Kendall and Carlos really like Alix?" Jo asked, suddenly appearing to James' right. James and Logan flinched in surprise.

"Yeah, they totally have the hots for her," Camille answered, she herself appearing to Logan's left. The two BTR members jumped in shock once again, holding onto each other.

"Okay you two are spending way too much time together!" Logan freaked as he disentangled himself from James, who voiced his agreement.

Jo's brows furrowed prettily, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Who knows?" Camille shrugged.

* * *

Alix moaned contently as she sat by the edge of the pool and dipped her feet into the water.

Kendall and Carlos followed suit, both rolling their pants' legs up and sitting on either side of her – Carlos to her left and Kendall to her right.

"Thanks for the save guys," she finally admitted. She supposed that it was sweet and brave (and foolish) – the fact that the two of them were willing to face a mob for her.

But she really didn't want to feel the kind of pressure she was feeling anymore. She'd had a feeling that both of them had called dibs on her at some point and she'd been purposefully ignoring the charming, thoughtful, little things that they did for her. Not to mention that she'd openly denied the fact that either of them liked her, secretly hoping that it'd be so – but her efforts were unconvincing to say the least.

But she figured that it'd be best that she put an end to things before they got too…complicated. She didn't handle 'complicated' well. In fact, she'd very nearly ruined her longstanding friendship with her best guy friend, Callen.

Callen had liked her and she'd known – Callen had been the straight-forward type and he'd told her frankly and up-front that he liked her a few weeks after he felt that he started feeling different about her – but she'd done nothing about it really.

What could she have done?

Admittedly more than just ignoring him – she'd avoid him during school hours, she'd leave school a little earlier or a little later than usual, she'd screen his calls. Of course it all exploded in her face when the two of them ended up having one of the worst fights of their entire friendship.

She hadn't even gotten to…do anything after– she didn't get to apologize…or reconcile. Mainly because days after the fight she'd found herself waking up in Griffin's mansion. The other reason – she was cowardly.

But she was really getting tired of that fact.

"I like you guys," she finally spoke, her eyes trained on her feet, "But just as friends."

The boys – BTR – they were infectious – their laughter, their fun, their life. She really had come to like them for who they were, regardless of the fact that she herself was just a dimensionally displaced girl. Getting too close to people would hurt both them and her at the end of the day.

She couldn't always use that as an excuse though. After all life (the one that _she_ was living was the life that mattered right?) was a conglomeration of moments – so she figured she'd take life moment by moment, for now at least.

She looked to the left and to her right. She didn't want to make this too big of a deal, she didn't want to drag anything out either. "Can we just be friends?"

Carlos was the first to reply. He did a good job at looking unaffected by what she had said. "Of course," he answered patting his helmeted head.

Finally, Alix turned her gaze to Kendall. He gave her a small smile that looked encouraging. He stuck out his hand. She smiled as she held onto it.

"Friends," he answered shaking her hand before he released it.

Her entire frame relaxed thereafter. Finally, they could move forward. She knew that the three of them would be awkward for a while…but they'd be okay…eventually. A moment of silence passed between the three of them before –

"Dak Zevon?" Carlos queried.

"Yeah," Kendall echoed, "How'd that even happen?"

Alix rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be her last time telling _that_ story.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

When the elevator within Rocque Records finally came to a stop at her floor, Alix had not expected to be assaulted so soon after she had escaped such a bout the day before.

"Say cheese!" Kelly grinned as she held up a camera and snapped several pictures in succession. Okay so perhaps 'assault' was too strong a word to use but the elder woman had left the flash on.

Alix's vision became filled with spots.

"Why Kelly?"

"It's the day after your first almost-scandal," she smiled teasingly as Alix walked closer to her, "And you made it into Pop Tiger without the Studio having to set anything up."

Alix hadn't thought that Pop Tiger was that big of a magazine, but apparently it was.

"It's not necessarily the way I wanted to make my debut feature."

There were better, alternative means for actresses to be showcased. Sadly, it seemed that even in the BTR world hook-ups were given more attention than the actual talent of the persons involved in said hook-ups.

"Hah!" Alix recoiled a little when Gustavo suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "There is no such thing as bad publicity."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "That's not what you said when –"

"Hey!" Griffin exclaimed turning to his assistant, "No sass when I'm teaching the Greenhorn."

Alix shook her head at them, "Whatever Gustavo, you didn't have Wayne calling you into a meeting and issuing a warning."

She had just stepped out of that meeting in fact.

Soon after Dak's agency had made their release on the whole 'Dalix' issue, Rocque Records' own statement had followed and then she'd gotten a call about a meeting.

The meeting was to ensure that everyone was on the same page (i.e. to ascertain that she was telling the truth – interesting that they asked for the truth after the fact that they had made a statement…but such was showbiz).

It was a short, semi-formal meeting – only she and Wayne had been in the conference room – that had gone better than Alix had thought it would have.

Even the warning she got was not as…severe as she expected it to be. Though it had been verbal, friendly, given in a roundabout way, it had been a warning nonetheless.

Ultimately, she understood where he was coming from. _Lucy & Ava_ was at a pivotal stage at this point in time – the series had been renewed for a second season and Wayne was still having talks with the Board about a third.

The last thing that was needed was for her to stir up trouble – granted she could just be replaced as opposed to the show being in danger.

Alix shook her head, deciding to no longer pursue that line of thought. She liked voice acting. Not to mention, who knew what Griffin would have her do if not voice act.

"What are you going to do with those pictures?" Alix asked Kelly as her hand went to her hair (it wasn't picture ready). It had been a while since she visited a hair salon. Her hair didn't look frumpy per se, but she supposed she could use a fresh look.

Gustavo scoffed as he took the camera from Kelly and looked as if he were perusing the pictures that had been taken.

"Nothing, you're a _voice_ actor – people care about what you sound like not what you look like."

His brows furrowed as he stroked his beard contemplatively. "But it could make for blackmail material," he mumbled.

"Don't you dare," Alix glared.

The record producer scowled as he flung the camera to one side. There was a crash, followed by the screech of a cat. Alix internally rolled her eyes.

 _"Oh BTR."_

" _Anyway_ , on to more important matters," the large man continued, "You, Greenhorn –" Gustavo pointed his stubby index fingers at her, "– Stay off my floor for the next few days! Avoid it at all costs!"

 _"Since when did he start calling me 'greenhorn'?"_

"Why?" Alix asked instead.

"Because Dak Zevon will be recording on this floor and if you're around who knows what kind of bad publicity you'll get my studio."

"But you just said –"

"Don't backtalk the mentor Greenhorn!" the bearded songwriter ordered in a loud voice before he abruptly dashed out of sight.

Alix's brow furrowed half-amused – seeing Fred run was funny sometimes.

Kelly shrugged in a 'what can you do' fashion. "I'll call you to update you about your schedule Alix."

Then she left in the direction her boss had gone and in the same manner.

* * *

Alix smothered a smirk as she walked the length of the Palm Woods' pool, coming to a stop at one of the tables that had umbrellas overhead.

The past few days had been quiet for Alix. Her new schedule was fairly open given that it'd been weeks since she'd recorded the last episode of Lucy & Ava's first season. She mostly had promo work to do – a handful of interviews – and a few events to attend – like the premiere of Varsity Vampire 2.

She'd ultimately decided to acquiesce with Gustavo's demand of avoiding the floor his main office and recording studios were located. In fact, she did something even better – she avoided Rocque Records altogether.

And as she glanced at the prone, beaten bodies of Big Time Rush, she was glad that she did. All four members of BTR were each inclined on a pool chair and made piteous noises as they nursed their various wounds. Logan who laid to the right of Kendall had both his arms in arms slings. James, who was to Carlos' left was in a neck brace and his hair was the messiest Alix had ever seen it. Carlos' left leg was in a cast, as was Kendall's right arm. They all had cuts and bumps and bruises.

Who knew picture day in the same studio as Dak Zevon could cause so many problems?

 _"Are they in that much pain?"_ Alix couldn't help but wonder. Injuries in sitcom realities rarely lasted long – usually by the next episode the characters were all healed, granted that could be explained if there were time skips between each episodes, which was the norm for Big Time Rush episodes.

Alix mentally shrugged.

"Shouldn't you guys be resting in your apartment?" she queried, finally deciding to say something to them.

The four hockey players _had_ been by the pool for quite a while.

"She's right guys," James groaned turning his head to look at his friends.

Logan painstakingly rose to a sitting position. "I did hear that the cold wasn't good for broken bones –" he flinched as if he had been stabbed in the side, "– or internal bleeding."

With that the group of male teens began to ascend from their seats. Three of them were successful in their venture.

"Guys," Carlos whined, flailing his arms (one of them held a chunk of meat that he'd been pressing against his face) for help. Of course he couldn't move as easily as the others what with his injured leg.

"My arms/my neck," Logan and James deadpanned respectively.

"What happened to your crutches?" Alix wondered.

"Lightning ran off with them."

Ah, Lightning the TV wonder dog. It seemed like only yesterday that the highly intelligent animal bowled her down and slobbered all over her…

Wait – that had been yesterday. Alix figured she couldn't not be a part of at least one running gag in the BTR universe.

"Well…" Logan trailed off, "Good luck guys."

Huh, and here Alix thought that Logan was the most dependable band member. As Logan limped away, Alix returned her gaze to the remaining members of BTR. It was James that broke the silence.

"Well, good luck guys," he mimicked Logan.

"James!" Kendall called out to him as he too started to waddle away.

"Oh come on!" James complained, as he pointed to his head, "Have you seen my hair? It's…a disaster! I have to look pretty at all times."

"You're injured James, nobody will mind."

James pinned her with a look that she felt was communicating that she would never know the woes of being pretty. She kinda took offence to that.

"At all times!" he reiterated emphatically before he turned and left for a final time.

Alix filled the quiet that followed, honestly finding James' assertion more funny than anything else, "I'll help."

"Thanks Alix," the remaining band members shot her grateful smiles.

"I'm…happy to help," she admitted in turn.

* * *

"What do you like about Alix?" – that' s the question his mom had asked both he and Carlos when they'd returned to their apartment, admittedly a bit put out at being 'friend zoned'.

He hadn't commented at the time, though neither had Carlos.

Of course, he had thought about why he liked Alix a few times before his mom had even asked, but her subsequent advice, gave more depth to the situation.

"Listen guys, girls do appreciate effort, but that won't do much if it's misplaced," his mother continued sagely, "Relationships take time, so just give it time and if anything's meant to happen, it'll happen."

His mom was right about that.

Sometimes feelings came out of nowhere and one could feel an instant attraction to someone upon first meeting that person.

Other times feelings took time to develop (and sometimes even then one could get blindsided).

Kendall couldn't necessarily his feelings – it wasn't as if they were like a light switch – but he would do his best to make Alix as comfortable around him (and James and Carlos and Logan) as possible.

He was going to allow things to progress naturally and put their friendship before anything else.

Alix, his friend, deserved that.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year. I am sooooo sooooorrrryyyy I took so long with this chapter, but yeah. Here ya go anyway! This may seem short but it took time to write honestly. I have no clue where that latter part with Kendall came from, but there it is. The pairing for this will be Kendall/OC, but its slow going.

I have a plot guys. A lot should be revealed by the time season one's ending is upon us.

Of course, thanks to UnlockedPotential for being such an awesome beta (*whispers* And welcome back)

I have three words for the next chapter – "Girls Day Out"

Please review!


End file.
